The Arrival of a Knight! Lyra's Royal Heritage!
by PrecursorCal5
Summary: After the defeat of Majin Buu, the group discover Lyra is of royalty when a masked warrior arrives for her. They prepare for an even greater threat.
1. Arrival

_The Arrival of a Knight! Lyra's Royal Heritage!_

Chapter One: Arrival

After the defeat of Majin Buu, the Earth enjoyed a period of peace, forcing our favorite heroes to take up other tasks to preoccupy their time: training, watching dirty movies, giving up martial arts to pursue a career in law enforcement, becoming a scholar, or maybe sneaking in training instead of looking for a job and incurring his wife's wrath.

Lyra has been a close friend of the group for years. She was a farmer, a student under Master Roshi, a skilled sparring partner for Goku. Lyra was a young beautiful woman around Videl's age. She intense light blue eyes which complimented her pure white short hair. Her body was all but frail, being a farm girl and a proud student of Roshi's school of Martial Arts.

"Thank you all for attending today," Lyra's father, Dan, began. "My daughter, Lyra, and I would like to honor your bravery and valor for protecting our world time and time again. I know you have your reasons for choosing to remain in the shadows, but I want you all to know that you are all heroes. To heroes!"

"To heroes!" everyone yelled as they raised their mugs. Everyone was there. Piccolo, Goku, Chi Chi, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Roshi, Krillin, 18, Tin. Everyone. Vegeta insisted he didn't need the praise of some commoner, but submitted to Bulma's will after she began yelling.

"Now, everyone eat and enjoy yourselves!" Dan yelled and they did just that. Trunks and Goten went to explore the barn.

Goku and Lyra began arguing about who's the better fighter.

"Master Roshi? Tell her I'm better," Goku whined like a child.

Master Roshi eyed Lyra who smiled while arching her eyebrow. "Oh, I'm not getting in the middle of this."

"Oh, come on! You have to choose," Goku and Lyra whined in unison.

"I'll let you two decide for yourselves," Master Roshi replied, busy looking at a dirty magazine and getting a nosebleed.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Goku yelled, suddenly excited like a child on Christmas morning. "How about it, Lyra? Let's have a fight!"

"Oh, you're on! And I apologize in advance for making you cry," Lyra replied sarcastically.

"Better be careful, Kakarot," Vegeta replied with a smile on his face, "Sounds like she means business."

The others began betting who would win before Dan intervened, "If you two really insist on fighting, take it elsewhere!"

"Okay, Dad! Try to keep up, primate!" Lyra said before she and Goku flew off.

"Oh, this I gotta see," Piccolo said following.

"Me, too," Krillin agreed and followed Piccolo.

Eventually, Vegeta was alone with Dan and the women. They all eyed him before he sighed angrily and got up, "I better go make sure that clown doesn't dishonor our race."

"What is it with men and fighting? And Lyra! What a tomboy!" Bulma started.

"Hmm hmm," Chi Chi agreed nodding and having her arms crossed

. . .

Far from Earth, a figure clad in armor, his face concealed by a full helmet, made his way to Earth. His armor was damaged from previous fights, but he beat them all.

The hologram inside his helmet was telling him that the Pandoran pod was on the third planet from the sun. "I'm coming for you, princess of Pandora," the warrior spoke through an intimidating modulated voice. "Finally."

. . .

Lyra and Goku were already fighting before the others arrived.

"So how are you doing with no enemies to fight and all?" Lyra casually asked as they fought.

"I know peace is a good thing and all," Goku complained, "but I'm so bored. Lately, all I've been doing was training so I can become stronger."

Lyra smiled, knowing Goku's family all too well. "And how does Chi Chi feel about you training?"

"She says I can't train anymore and that I need to start acting like a grown up and get a job," Goku continued to complain, dodging Lyra's attacks.

"Ouch," Lyra replied with a sarcastic smile, back up to dodge Goku's kick.

"I know," Goku said, "I just don't know what to do. I'm a Saiyan. I'm supposed to train, not do chores and work."

Lyra had an idea and shared it with her friend, "I have an idea, Goku. You should take up farming."

"Farming?" Goku asked.

"Yeah," Lyra explained, "My dad has an extra tractor you can use. Chi Chi is against you training. You can pick a secluded spot like this one and sneak in training. That way you are still working on getting stronger and making money to make Chi Chi happy."

Goku stopped fighting, distracted by Lyra brilliant plan, leaving himself vulnerable to a punch in the face which knocked him on his back.

"Oooh! That one looked like it hurt," Krillin joked.

"You're a disgrace, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled proudly.

Goku laughed, "Well you got me this time, but I won't go easy on you next time."

Lyra's eyes widened. "You through the match?!"

"Yeah, sorry," Goku laughed as he got up.

Lyra got heated and she began yelling at Goku, but everyone was looking at the sky with wide eyes. "Guys, what's going on?"

"You don't feel that?" Gohan asked.

Lyra concentrated and suddenly felt the strong energy. "I only felt this energy once. It didn't scare me then, but it does now."

"It feels cold. Angry. Vengeful," Piccolo stated.

"Yeah," Gohan agreed.

Suddenly the energy disappeared. "Hey! Where did the energy go?" Lyra asked.

Goku's gaze was serious for a second. "Whatever it was, it's gone now."

"Should we investigate, Goku?" Piccolo asked.

After a moment of silence, Goku replied, "No. Let's get back to our fight, Lyra, and I won't go so easy on you just because you're a girl."

That upset Lyra and she lunged at Goku again.

(A/N: A couple of friends of mine talked about Dragon Ball Z a lot so I began watching. I started with Dragon Ball. It was okay. I just didn't like the graphics or the story as much. Dragon Ball Z was next and I couldn't help but laugh at all the yelling the characters did when they powered up. Someone is having trouble using the toilet. Ha-ha. So far I like Dragon Ball Super a lot and wish the English dubbed episodes would get released faster. Let me know what you think in your reviews. If you want to see something happen in the next chapter, let me know and maybe I can include it.)


	2. The Masked Warrior

(A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Someone stated in a review for the last chapter that Lyra reminded them of Lyra from My Little Pony. I had no idea my character was that similar to that character. I have never watched My Little Pony so the similarity was a complete conscience. I just got the name from a constellation called Lyra.)

 _The Arrival of a Knight! Lyra's Royal Heritage!_

Chapter Two: The Masked Warrior

The mysterious masked warrior became engulfed in flames as he entered the earth's atmosphere, flying straight for the pod's crash site. Little did Dan know of the danger that was approaching the farm.

Bulma, Videl, Chi Chi, and 18 were in the middle of their talk when they heard thunder yet the sky was clear. "The others must be coming back," Bulma said.

"I wonder who won," Videl thought out loud.

"Hmph! Goku should know better than to hit a girl," Chi Chi replied, angry as usual.

"Lyra will destroy him," 18 replied with her monotone voice.

The sky rumbled again when a different figure landed on the farm's ground, sending an energy wave and blowing everyone off their feet.

The smoke cleared, revealing a mysterious figure covered with armor and wearing a full head concealing helmet.

"Who are you?!" Dan asked.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, where is everybody?" Goten asked.

"Boys, you need to leave right now!" Bulma yelled.

"Wow, that guy's energy is strong," Trunks pointed out, "You're not causing trouble here are you?"

"That's not nice," Goten agreed.

"Boys, you need to go get help! Go find Goku and the others!" Bulma yelled again.

"We can handle him, Mom," Trunks replied, "Are you ready, Goten?"

"Yeah," Goten answered and the two did the Fusion dance before becoming one.

"The hero has arrived," Gotenks boasted.

Unable to take the boy…or boys seriously, the figure ignored them. The figure used his helmet's scanner to scan the farm for the Pandoran pod and found it hidden underneath the barn but it was empty. He looked at Dan and the women and asked with his modulated voice "Where is the princess of Pandora?"

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Bulma yelled.

The figure shot a yellow ball of energy at the ground in front of them, knocking them out and subdued 18 by punching her in the stomach. He looked at the older man. "I won't ask again. WHERE is the princess of Pandora?"

. . .

Both Lyra and Goku just stood there, facing each other as they panted, covered in a few bruises and scratches.

"Looks like another stalemate," Piccolo said, disappointed.

"What's the point of these fights if neither is ever the victor?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah," Puar yelled.

"I've been wondering the same thing, you two," Tien said in agreement.

"I was looking forward to seeing her pummel that idiot," Vegeta grumbled.

"You still aren't giving me your all," Lyra said between her breaths.

Goku grinned like an idiot and laughed through his teeth. "Yeah, sorry. If I did, I could seriously hurt you. Me being a Saiyan and everything."

Lyra laughed as she stood up, "I guess you're right. You still make a great sparring partner."

Goku nodded, "Ditto, Lyra."

They suddenly felt the strong energy again as an explosion was heard in the distance.

"What was that?!" Krillin yelled, startled.

Lyra faced the direction of her home. Her eyes slowly widening, her breathing becoming heavy. "Dad!"

The rest flew after her.

The masked warrior unearths the pod that was hidden under the barm. He placed his hand on it, "Where are you?"

A female suddenly landed by the older man, catching the warrior's attention. "Dad! Please wake up!"

The masked warrior instantly discovered something when looking at her. "No, it can't be," he thought out loud and asked, "Who are you?"

Lyra looked at him, her eyes swelling with tears.

Several warriors landed between her and him. "You messed with the wrong farm, pal," Piccolo said.

"Yeah," Krillin said before noticing Marron crying by 18 who was unconscious on the ground. "What have you done?!"

"Leave. This doesn't concern you," the stranger spoke.

"What business do you have here?" Tien demanded.

The warrior looked at Lyra again. "You have no idea who she is, do you?"

"You're not getting to her," Goku replied determined and the others took a step forward.

"This doesn't concern you. Leave, while I still allow it," the warrior threatened.

"When you attack our friends and family, you make it our business," Gohan replied.

"So go back where you came from!" Goku yelled.

"No one will stand before me and the matriarch of Pandora," the stranger yelled before attacking them head on. He caught Piccolo's arm and ripped it off before punching him with tremendous strength and sending him through Dan's house.

"No! Piccolo!" Gohan yelled before going Super Saiyan and flying at the stranger.

The masked warrior caught Gohan by the throat and squeezed. Gohan struggled to breath, his yellow aura disappeared before Gohan lost consciousness and was dropped on the ground.

Yamcha and Tien rushed him together. The warrior head-butted Tien in his third eye before dodging Yamcha and taking Tien out of the fight by slamming both of his fists on Tien's head.

Yamcha rushed him again but the warrior took him out too by kicking him in the chest.

Outraged by what was done to 18, Krillin was the next to rush into the fray, punching the figure with multiple punches.

"What are you waiting for, Kakarot!" Vegeta asked Goku, who was just standing there and lost in thought.

"There's something familiar about this attacker. His energy. His fighting techniques," Goku replied.

Vegeta studied the fighter, _He's right._ Vegeta smiled when the answer became clear. _Of course._

Suddenly, Krillin landed on the ground right in front of them, battered.

"This one is strong," Goku replied with a smile. This was the kind of fight he needed.

"Indeed," Vegeta admitted.

Before Vegeta could step in and end the fight, Goku yelled, "I call dibs! He's mine!"

"You always get to go first!" Vegeta yelled, "You always steal my glory!"

"Oh, stop your complaining," Goku laughed as he stepped forward.

"Fine!" Vegeta replied. "I'll finish him when he gets done with you!"

Goku laughed again before staring at the warrior. "Whoever you are. You are a strong and skilled fighter."

"You have no idea," the warrior replied. "I was trained by the best."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Goku replied before going Super Saiyan, "You give me your all!"

The stranger unexpectedly went Super Saiyan as well which surprised Goku. "A Saiyan?! Who are you?!"

Vegeta just stood there, grinning, completely unfazed by the warrior's sudden transformation. "I knew it. You're a Saiyan as well."

"Whaaaaat?!" Goku yelled, "Oh, man! Now I'm really excited!"

Lyra stayed out of the way, knowing she would only get in Goku's way since he would always hold back in their sparring matches. Her father woke up in her arms. "Lyra…"

"Dad, are you okay?" Lyra asked, relieved he was awake.

"I must…tell…you something," Dad struggled to get out.

"No, don't speak. Save your strength," Lyra replied.

"No! You need to know," her father demanded, "The warrior…not our enemy."

"What are you talking about?"

Dan reached into his pocket and pressed a radiant crystal against her forehead. Her eyes glowed for a second. The crystal fell onto the ground and Lyra's eyes were overflowing with tears.

"Kameh! Hameh! Ha!" Goku yelled as a bright ball of energy grew in his hands and he aimed the strong beam of light at his opponent, who dodged it with incredible speed and got behind Goku and struck him in the back.

"Wow, you're fast!" Goku said, impressed.

"STOP COMPLIMENTING HIM! FINISH THE FIGHT OR I WILL!" Vegeta replied impatiently.

"Gotchya," Goku replied. He quickly rushed his opponent and they both unleashed quick punches and kicks. It continued like this for a little bit. Both evenly matched and neither gaining an upper hand over the other.

Piccolo gained consciousness and regrew his arm, which took more energy from him. "Who is this guy?" He made his way over to Gohan and the others.

Gohan woke up and saw his father fighting, "Go get him, Dad," Gohan muttered before Piccolo came to him. "Piccolo…"

"Rest," Piccolo said before looking up to see Goku fighting the warrior.

Krillin crawled over to 18 and Marron.

"Daddy? Why won't Mommy wake up?" Marron asked.

Krillin was silent. He shook 18 and she woke up.

"That was…unexpected," 18 said.

Krillin laughed through his pain, "You have no idea how funny that sounds coming from you."

18 smiled.

Goku landed at Vegeta's feet. "I'll take it from here, Kakarot. I'll show you the true might of a Saiyan," Vegeta said, stepping over Goku and approaching the enemy warrior.

Goku looked at everyone who was severely injured. He used instant transmission and vanished without a word.

Vegeta thought, _Where's that clown going to now?_

Vegeta faced his opponent again. "Don't expect mercy, because I'll offer you none."

The warrior turned off his Super Saiyan transformation and crossed his arms.

Vegeta became angry. "Do you think you'll stand a chance against the prince of Saiyans without the Super Saiyan transformation?"

The warrior remained silent, which angered Vegeta even more, causing his Super Saiyan transformation to power up. He flew at his opponent.

Goku appeared with a small bag of Sensu beans. "Here, guys. Eat a senzu bean."

"Thanks, Dad," Gohan replied. His energy returned and the bruise around his neck disappeared.

Bulma, Videl, and Chi Chi woke up next to 18 and Krillin mid fight.

Piccolo ate one and regained his energy.

Goku quickly tossed a couple to Krillin and 18 and a couple more to Tien and Yamcha before going to Lyra and Dan. "Here, Dan. Have a senzu bean."

"Thank you…Goku," Dan replied weakly.

Goku noticed Lyra's shocked expression, "Hey, Lyra? You okay?"

"Never mind that now, Goku," Dan replied, recovered by the senzu bean. "You need to end the fight."

"Uh?" Goku looked over at Vegeta and the other Saiyan fighting and looked back at Dan. "I don't think Vegeta will like me interfering."

"Goku!" Dan yelled.

Vegeta and the warrior rushed each other but Lyra got between them.

"What?! Get out of my way, Lyra!" Vegeta yelled.

"This fight is over," Lyra replied before looking at the masked warrior, "Stand down."

The figure bowed in front of Lyra.

"What? What's going on?" Bulma asked.

The warrior raised his head, "All Hail, Lyra. Daughter of Ursa. Daughter of Hera. Princess of Pandora!"

(A/N: I had a fun time writing this chapter. I had to go back a few times to include characters in the fight that I forgot I introduced in the previous chapter. Also, sorry for making some of the characters' fights too short. I had to end the chapter soon since it kept dragging on and I didn't want to continue it in the next chapter.)


	3. The Bitter Truth

(A/N: )

 _The Arrival of a Knight! Lyra's Royal Heritage!_

Chapter Three: The Bitter Truth

Everyone was silent. No word could describe the current situation. Everyone stared at Lyra and the masked Saiyan kneeling at her feet.

"What's going on here?" Goku asked. Everyone was wondering the same thing as well.

"Everyone, come inside," Dan instructed with sorrow, "There's much to be discussed."

Lyra looked back down at the Saiyan kneeling at her feet. With his head still bowed, he held up the palm of his hand. The crystal that her father pressed against her head earlier was filled with knowledge of a world called Pandora and the ways of its people. What the Saiyan was doing was humbling himself and asking for her forgiveness.

Too much emotion was going through her head. Along with the knowledge that was uploaded into her head through the crystal were memories. Her memories but she didn't recall ever living those memories. She walked away and went inside with the others.

The Saiyan watched her go inside before dropping his arm and his head in shame.

Everyone sat around the large living room as Dan sat in his recliner. They all looked at the door as Lyra barged in and stomped towards her father and gripped him by the collar of his shirt. "Start talking!"

Dan's eyes filled with tears as he looked at his daughter's distraught face. "I kept that crystal for this day, because I knew for a fact you wouldn't believe me. I should have told you years ago, but I kept it to myself, believing it would be better for you. Now I realize I had no right to withhold the truth about who you are."

"What are you talking about?!" Lyra screamed, her face covered with tears.

Goku and Gohan grabbed her should and held her back. "Lyra, let Dan explain," Goku requested and Lyra released her father's shirt.

"Years ago, Anna and I got married. We became farmers. I would grow food and she would grow trees and flowers. We couldn't have children of our own. We prayed every night, hoping whoever was listening would be merciful to us and grant us a beautiful child we could call our own. Then…you came," Dan said looking at Lyra, "You fell from the sky like a gift from the heavens. Such as beautiful young girl. Your mother…Anna and I took it as a sign and took you in as our own. You didn't know anything about where you came from, only your name…Lyra."

"We knew you were not of this world and we hid your pod underneath the barn. Your mother and I agreed one day we would tell you, then Anna passed away. Both you and I were broken. I didn't believe it was the right time and hid the truth from you," Dan continued as Lyra took a few steps closer to her father. "You had real parents who loved you very much and they had a reason for sending you here."

"Real parents? You and Anna were the only parents I knew," Lyra replied, her eyes swelling with tears again. "Can I just pretend I'm your daughter?"

"You ARE my daughter!" Dan exclaimed, passionately embracing Lyra. "I could not be more proud of the strong young woman you have become."

Lyra pushed away from her father's embrace before running out of the house.

"Lyra, wait!" Bulma yelled.

"Leave her be," Dan insisted, "It'll take a little bit for her to accept this."

The Saiyan, through his Saiyan hearing could hear the entire conversation, and felt even more ashamed as he remained in his knelt position. He quickly raised his head as Lyra burst through the door and flew off. The others came out and yelled for her, but she wouldn't listen.

Lyra wiped the tears from her eyes in vain as she soured through the clouds. She finally landed near an oak tree where her mother's tombstone was. On the aged tombstone read 'Anna Walker. Beloved wife and mother.' The oak tree was where Dan and Ann met. She remembered her mother telling that story when she saw their initials carved into the tree trunk.

All she could do was scream at the sky, cry until her lungs ached, and punch the tree until her knuckles bled. She bounded and bounded until someone's hand stopped her. She turned to see the masked figure. Her anger returned and she pounded on his chest armor. He released her hands and made no effort to defend himself. Finally, Lyra stopped from exhaustion and her head rested against his chest as she panted heavily.

The Saiyan knelt again before her and held out his palm again. She remembered what all the crystal taught her. When a Pandoran sinned against another, they would kneel and hold out their hand to the wronged to express their shame and humility. She brushed his open palm with her fingers, to grant him forgiveness and she could have sworn she heard him exhale as if relieved.

She looked up to see the others standing there. She walked up to them, not looking them in the eye. She could feel their eyes on her. _Please, say something guys._

Goku was the first to start, "So you're a real princess?"

"I guess," Lyra replied, still starring at her feet.

Goku began grinning like an idiot and exclaimed with excitement, "ALRIGHT! THAT IS SO COOL! MY SPARRING PARTNER IS A PRINCESS!"

Lyra looked up, shocked by his reaction. "I don't understand. You aren't upset?"

"Lyra, listen," Krillin replied, "You are one of us."

"That's right! Always have been. Always will be," Bulma said.

"To be honest, it didn't surprise me that much," Goku said, "After all, Vegeta back there is the Saiyan prince."

Lyra looked in the back where Vegeta was standing with his famous scowl and his arms crossed. "Is that true, Vegeta?"

"Hmph!" Vegeta scoffed and looked away.

The masked Saiyan looked up in shock upon hearing that Vegeta was the prince of his race.

"Don't mind him. He's always in a bad mood," Bulma said.

"Really? How do you live with it?" Lyra asked.

"Simple," Bulma replied, "I either bark louder, give him food or just do this."

Vegeta noticed Bulma walking up to him. "What are you doing, woman?"

"Just this," Bulma replied with a smile before kissing Vegeta on the cheek.

Vegeta's face widened with shock, "What did I tell you about your sneak attacks?!"

Bulma laughed before whispering in his ear, "That's nothing compared to what I'll give you tonight."

Vegeta's face turned red and the whole group laughed, automatically knowing what Bulma told him.

Lyra looked at the other Saiyan, who was still knelt on his knees over by Anna's grave. She walked over and stood by his side. "Are you going to be on your knees all day?"

"I await Your Majesty's word to rise," the Saiyan explained.

Lyra's eyes widened. She knew it would take long for her to get used to this. "Uh…okay. Please, rise. You're embarrassing me."

The Saiyan stood up.

"Do you have a name?" Lyra asked.

"Of course, My Lady. I am Sir Rohnan, knight of Pandora," the Saiyan replied with his modulated voice.

"Uh, that's a bit much," Lyra replied, "May I just call you Rohnan?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Rohnan replied, slightly bowing his head.

 _Oh, buy. That's not going to get old quick,_ Lyra replied.

They rejoined the others and there was a moment of silence before Goku asked, "So do we need to call you Princess for now on?"

They laughed again.

(A/N: What do you guys think so far? Let me know in your reviews. This story is far from over. I want to do a chapter or two for each story arc in Dragon Ball Super to further establish Lyra and Rohnan as good friends of the group. If there is something you would like to have me write in future chapters, please feel free to share it with me in your reviews. I'd be happy to include it. See you guys next time!)


	4. Aftermath and Training

(A/N: I re-read the chapters I uploaded to the site and noticed some mistakes I made when I wrote. I didn't notice these mistakes at first. Misspelling a word and other minor grammar mistakes. I could have reposted the corrected versions, but I didn't. I think it's too late now. Just wanted to say sorry about that and that I'll make it a habit to read my documents and make the corrections before uploading. This chapter and possibly the next two will also be set before the first episode of Dragon Ball Super.)

 _The Arrival of a Knight! Lyra's Royal Heritage!_

Chapter Four: Aftermath and Training

Lyra slept deeply that night. The memories given to her by the crystal kept going through her head as if trying to settle in an unfamiliar environment yet her mind was hesitant to accept these new memories.

She kept remembering key memories. The recording of her real mother, Queen Ursa, explaining why she had to be sent away to protect her from a conquer, Frieza. The queen…her mother, explained why she took her memories at a young age. _I want you to be happy on the planet of Earth. I never wanted you to feel like an outsider._ Memories of Rohnan were returning with each passing night, sleep helping her brain to adjust to the new memories.

Lyra remembered being a young girl, five years old, and being guarded by the young knight by her real mother's request. However, Lyra had no memory of seeing his real face. Why does he conceal his face behind that mask? The horrifying memory of being put in a pod during Frieza's invasion, reaching out to the queen as the pod door closed.

Lyra quickly woke up in her bed. She looked up and noticed Rohnan standing there, looking out her window, standing on guard. "Do you ever sleep?"

Rohnan looked over at her, "No. My body has been trained to not need sleep for great periods of time. That way, I'm always on guard."

Lyra rolled her eyes, "Do you have to do that?"

"Do what? I'm afraid I don't follow, My Lady," Rohnan replied.

"Your robot voice. It creeps me out at night," Lyra replied, "Also standing right there when I'm asleep. It's even creepier."

"Voice Modulation, deactivate," Rohnan said in his modulated voice before replying in a normal voice, "Is that better?" His voice sounded like a young man with a slight metallic sound since he was speaking from behind a metal mask. It helped her imagine his face behind that mask.

"Better," Lyra answered, but was embarrassed he was still standing in her room.

"I'll stand guard outside your door," Rohnan said before leaving the bedroom.

Was it really necessary he stand guard every night? At least he wasn't in her room anymore. The next few months seemed easier for Lyra. She felt like she was bonding with Rohnan like an old close friend. More memories kept returning to her, memories of Rohnan and her. She remembered having nightmares when she was little and asking Rohnan to stand guard until she fell asleep. She remembered Rohnan ripping a part of the fabric that hung from the side of his waist and wrapping it around her knee when she fell once and carried her back to the castle.

The more memories she had of them together, the more connected she felt to him. What were these emotions she was feeling? Her cheeks turned red from embarrassment and she forced herself to go back to sleep.

Rohnan was overprotective of her and would intervene almost always to defend Lyra, even if she was sparring with Goku to train. It made Lyra mad, but Goku would just get excited, as if preferring to spar with Rohnan than with her. Rohnan displayed interest in getting stronger like Goku and that began with attending Lyra's training missions under Master Roshi. Rohnan humbly requested to be trained as well and Master Roshi didn't have a problem with that. However, whenever Master Roshi instructed them to spar for their training, Rohnan wouldn't fight back, refusing to harm her in any way.

At first, Lyra was insulted by this, believing he was just being sexist and not fighting her because she was a woman. This lessened, when she came to understand Rohnan's devotion to her as a knight. A loyal knight wouldn't strike his king or queen after all.

Rohnan continued to train with others in the group and mastering different techniques. The Kamehameha Wave from Master Roshi. The Disc of Destruction from Krillin before Krillin walked away from martial arts. Kaio-ken, Spirit Bomb, and Instant Transmission from Goku. The last person Rohnan wished to train with was Vegeta. Rohnan left Lyra's side to do so.

Vegeta was in the gravity room training, dodging the lasers guns that fired at him. When the session ended, Vegeta heard the door open. "What is it, woman?!"

"Excuse me, Vegeta sir, but you have a visitor," Bulma's assistant replied timidly, still intimidated by him.

"Tell whoever it is to leave me be!" Vegeta replied. He heard her footsteps as she left and the door closed. He scoffed to himself. Suddenly he felt a familiar energy, but it felt stronger than before. He turned to see Rohnan standing there. "What do YOU want?!" Vegeta growled.

Rohnan stepped closer before kneeling behind Vegeta. "Forgive me, my lord."

Vegeta quickly turned around to Rohnan, "What did you call me?! Do you mock me, insect?!"

"I am Saiyan and you are the prince of our race, my lord" Rohnan explained from behind his mask, keeping his head bowed.

Vegeta was startled, "Get off your damn knees!"

Rohnan stood.

"Now leave!" Vegeta finished, turning away to resume his training but noticed Rohnan not moving. "I said leave!"

"I have more business here, my lord," Rohnan replied.

"State your business, hurry!" Vegeta retorted impatiently.

Rohnan bowed his head. "Please, train me, my lord."

"What?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Train me. So I may be strong and honor the memory of our race," Rohnan said again.

"Just what I need! Another rival! Why should I train you?!"

"I only wish to be stronger to protect the princess. I have no desire to become a rival to my Saiyan brothers," Rohnan explained.

Vegeta felt trapped and he did not like it, but he didn't have much of a choice. A smile came across his face, "Very well. I want a rematch!"

"My lord?"

"You heard me, insect! I want a rematch! I would have won our last fight if not for that dumb woman's interference!"

"Take care of how you speak of Her Majesty," Rohnan said firmly, yet trying to remain as respectful to Prince Vegeta.

Vegeta's smile grew, "Why don't you fight me and make me, worm? If you can best me, I'll train you, but if I win, I'll speak about her any damn way I want!"

"As you wish. My lord," Rohnan replied calmly and stepped forward to do just that but was halted by Vegeta.

"First, remove your mask. Have some pride! I refuse to fight some coward who hides behind a mask," Vegeta stated.

There was a moment of silence before Rohnan reached up to take off his mask and expose his face to Vegeta. He was reminded of something his teacher, Sir Abir, told him. _As a knight of Pandora, you will always wear this mask when in the presence of others. Only when you have failed your duty as a knight of Pandora will your mask be removed and your face, the face of a failure, be exposed to all. You will be forever disgraced in the eyes of Pandora._

Vegeta impatiently yelled, "Hurry up! I don't have all day! Take off that mask!"

Rohnan lowered his hands, keeping his helmet on, "Why don't you fight me and make me. My lord," he replied.

The assistant sat outside the training chamber at her desk when the whole building shook violently as if there was an earthquake. This happened for an hour or two before the door to the chamber opened and Rohnan stepped out, his armor damaged slightly. Her hair was all messed up and her eyes wide with fear.

Vegeta watched him as he left. His face and body bruised. At first he was genuinely surprised before smiling and chuckling to himself. _See you tomorrow, Saiyan._

(A/N: The next chapter should be the last one before we get into the arc with Beerus the Destroyer.)


	5. Dark One Cometh

_The Arrival of a Knight! Lyra's Royal Heritage!_

Chapter Five: Dark One Cometh

About half a year has passed. Earth was still enjoying its period of peace. The news was full of reports of a peace celebration event soon to award Mr. Satan for saving the world. Lyra was disgusted whenever they showed that.

She knew who really saved the world. It wasn't some washed out martial artist who lied for his wealth. It was a group of fighters who never gave up and wouldn't give in to any foe, no matter how strong the enemy was.

It was early in the morning, her time to do her farm chores. As she left the house and walked to the farm, she noticed Rohnan standing on a nearby hill and looking up at the sky. She slowly made her way up the hill to him. "Rohnan?"

When she arrived to his side, she noticed something troubling. He was shaking. Not because of the cool morning air, but because of fear. "Rohnan?"

"He's…coming," were the only two words he could manage to get out.

"Who? Who's coming?" Lyra asked, but Rohnan couldn't answer.

She backed away, focused on Goku's energy and used a telepathic technique Roshi taught her, _Goku!_

 _Whoa, Lyra?! You startled me_ , Goku thought back, _What is it?_

 _It's Rohnan! Please come! There's something wrong!_

Lyra jumped when Goku instantly arrived next to her by Instant Transmission. "Hey! Good morning!"

"Never mind that. There something more important going on," Lyra insisted.

"Oh, yeah," Goku replied remembering, "Where is he?"

Lyra pointed at the top of the hill and Goku went up with her. Goku studied Rohnan's shaking and looked up at the sky but couldn't sense anything wrong. He looked back at Rohnan before asking, "Hey. What's going on?"

"He's…coming," Rohnan answered.

"Who's coming?"

"It can't…it can't be possible. He's…He's dead. How can he still be alive? " Rohnan questioned.

Goku looked at the sky and tried to sense what got Rohnan terrified, but couldn't sense anything.

"Goku," Lyra said a few feet away.

 _There's no one there,_ Goku thought to her.

"Then why-"

Goku looked at Rohnan again. He trusted Rohnan's judgment and knew for a fact he would never lie about something like this. Yet Rohnan was frozen in fear which angered Goku. Goku punched him in the gut.

Lyra yelled, "Goku!"

Rohnan's breathing returned to normal.

"Sorry about that, but I had to do something to help you snap out of it," Goku explained.

"Thank you," Rohnan replied.

"Now tell me…who's coming," Goku instructed.

"The Dark One," Rohnan replied, "Both the Kais and the Destroyers fear him."

Goku didn't know what a destroyer was and he never heard of the Dark One. "Who's that?"

"Prepare. He'll destroy everything to get to her," Rohnan said before taking off like a rocket and flying for the sky before disappearing from sight.

Goku's and Lyra's hair blown wildly from the takeoff. Goku's eyes narrowed.

Neither knew what Rohnan meant, but Goku knew it meant trouble for Earth. Goku believed Dande's Lookout would probably be the best place for Lyra to remain until this had cleared up. Lyra protested but Goku wouldn't hear it. Everyone else was gathered at the lookout as well. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, Master Roshi and Piccolo. Krillin made a deal that he would only help this last time and that Frieza would have to come back from the dead in order for him to return to martial arts. Goku filled them all in.

"What makes you think this Dark One is real if you couldn't sense its energy?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he was too far away," Goku replied.

Everyone debated over Rohnan's claim, causing Lyra to shake with anger. Goku noticed and backed away in time. "SHUT UP! NONE OF YOU WERE THERE! YOU DIDN'T SEE ROHNAN FROZEN IN FEAR! NONE OF YOU!"

Bulma was about to say something, but decided to remain quiet. Vegeta didn't feel the same way. "I got better things to do then wait for that idiot's imaginary enemy!"

"Vegeta!" Lyra yelled as Vegeta walked to the edge of the lookout to take off.

The others looked at each other, determining if they should stay as well. Finally, one by one, they began to leave as well.

Lyra could believe this. "Guys!"

"What he sensed was real," Goku said, "I'll stay until he comes back." It's been three days since Rohnan left. Before any of the others could leave, a dark mass appeared in the center of the Lookout and Rohnan dropped out of it.

"Rohnan!" Lyra yelled, running to him. The others rushed over as well.

Lyra was horrified by the damage to his armor. A chunk of his helmet was missing, exposing his left eye. The material on his arms was ripping away. A chunk of his chestpiece was gone. "Rohnan! You have to wake up! Please!"

"What could have done this?" Piccolo asked.

"We don't have any more senzu beans," Goku said.

"You guys do know I can heal others right?" Dende asked, laughing.

"Oh, yeah," Gohan replied.

Dende knelt down by Rohnan's side, holding his hands over him as they emitted a yellow healing glow. Suddenly, Rohnan's eye opened widely and he instantly grabbed Dende by the throat.

"Rohnan, it's Dende!" Piccolo yelled.

Rohnan realized where he was and let Dende go. "Please forgive me, guardian."

"It's okay."

Rohnan bowed to Lyra again, "Forgive me, Your Majesty. I couldn't stop him. He's coming."

"Rohnan, tell us everything you know about this Dark One," Goku said.

"Not much is known about it. It is a being of darkness. It existed before the creation of the universe. Ever since creation, it has been attempting to destroy it, enraged by its existence."

"Wait a minute. So it's the Dark Matter and Dark Energy that's causing the universe to expand?" Gohan asked.

"Yes," Rohan answered, "Long ago before I became a knight of Pandora. The Dark One came to Pandora to destroy it. From its very being came an army of creatures, causing worldwide conflict. The Twelve Grand Knights led the knights of Pandora against this foe. Just when we thought the world would end, the Dark One left peacefully. Our Queen, Lady Ursa, revealed she made a deal with the entity to ensure our world's survival."

"What kind of deal?" Lyra asked.

"I don't know," Rohnan explained.

"Why is he coming for me?" Lyra asked.

Rohnan avoided looking her in the eye and remained silent.

Suddenly, there was a strong presence, seizing everyone's attention. A dark mass appeared at the edge of the lookout. Everyone watched as the mass took the shape of a man. The being stepped forward.

"Stop right there! Who are you?!" Goku yelled.

"I am without name. I speak for the Dark One," the being replied. Its voice sent shivers down Lyra's spine as it spoke with an echo, like two beings speaking as one. "My master hates your mere existence. He wills all be destroyed. However, he is not without reason. My master will spare your world and all who live on it, allowing it to exist. In exchange of my master's mercy, you will hand over the daughter of Ursa, Lyra."

The others prepared for battle and placed themselves between it and Lyra, but Lyra stepped forward despite their disapproval. Rohnan stayed very close to her. "What does your master want with me?"

The being remained silent for a moment before replying, "My master is confused. Does the daughter of Ursa, the last queen of Pandora, not know of my master?"

"I don't know how you know me, but I don't know you," Lyra replied, standing firm.

"My master is displeased that you don't know of him," the dark emissary replied, "However, this does not surprise my master. My master was forced to leave the planet of Pandora to honor the deal made with your mother. You were not yet born, but a father never forgets."

Sudden revelation fell on everyone. "Are you saying that Lyra is the Dark One's daughter?" Piccolo stuttered with fear.

"No way!" Bulma retorted.

Lyra looked at Rohnan, who stood behind her, "You knew?"

Rohnan bowed his head in shame and remained silent.

"My master wishes to be reunited with his own once more," the being spoke, "Become one with me and I'll give you this universe to rule."

Lyra tightened her fists before turning to the shadowy messenger. "I have a father. His name is Dan Walker and he is a farmer."

"My master is displeased with your answer and is greatly angered," the being replied before it vanished.

Nothing happened for a few minutes, then another dark mass appeared, but this time four dark being stepped forth from the mass. They spoke as one, "We are without name. We fight for the Dark One."

From the dark mass behind them came an army of shadow creatures, "We are death. We are legion."

(A/N: This chapter was improvised and more was included so another chapter will be required to conclude this battle between the Dark One and the group.)


	6. Break of Dawn

(A/N: In order for my chapter to remain somewhat short enough and for the conflict to be concluded, I am going to jump ahead and summarize the struggles.)

 _The Arrival of a Knight! Lyra's Royal Heritage!_

Chapter Six: Break of Dawn

It was all a nightmare. The world was thrown into chaos, Dende's Lookout its center. Everyone fought valiantly but was in vain. Physical attacks did nothing. Energy attacks showed promise but that took energy from those who used them. No matter how many they destroyed, more kept pouring out of the portal. The overwhelming numbers forced everyone to leave the Lookout when it was destroyed.

The Kais refused to intervene, afraid of incurring the Dark One's wrath. People pleaded for Mr. Satan to save them, but being the coward he was hid behind Buu, who would turn all the attackers into chocolate and keep eating them.

Cities were destroyed and countless people lost their lives. Goku used Instant Transmission to collect senzu beans from Korin but found the tower was destroyed and Korin was nowhere to be found.

All of this occurred within a day, giving testimony their foe's might. Everyone gathered in a cave for shelter. Lyra learned than her father, Dan, was one of many who died and couldn't stop crying. The others have lost close ones too. Goku lost Chi Chi. Bulma lost her parents. Gohan lost Videl. No one heard from Mr. Satan, Buu, Krillin and his family, Tien or Yamcha.

"I have an idea guys," Goku said, "Since nothing else is working, this is our only option. We find the Dragon Balls and summon Shenron."

Hope returned to everyone's eyes. Lyra's tears stopped flowing. Almost everyone began smiling again. "But can Shenron defeat him?" Bulma asked.

Everyone looked at Rohnan who stood guard at the entrance, "The Dark One may be powerful but he is far from being a god. After facing him twice, I learned his weakness."

"Really? What is it?" Goku asked.

Rohnan walked back to everyone else, slowly being exposed by the fire's light. Lyra avoided looking at him. "Light," he replied, "Our energy attacks are fatal to the enemy. Even the aura of our Super Saiyan transformations are fatal."

"But it doesn't matter how many we destroy, they just keep coming," Bulma pointed out.

"His army may be infinite but it isn't unstoppable," Rohnan replied, "We find the center of it…the Dark One's heart and strike a fatal blow."

"Now we're talking!" Goku yelled, excited like a child preparing to play with explosives.

"What's the plan?" Gohan asked, ready to fight.

"We fly through the portal to the heart of the Dark One and attack," Rohnan replied, "I recommend splitting into two teams. One team finds the Dragon Balls. The other goes through the portal."

The others began agreeing but Lyra yelled, "No! You don't know where that portal will take them."

Rohnan step towards Lyra, "With all due respect, My Lady, I do know, because I've done it before."

Everyone watched as the two stood close to one another. They stared at each other before Lyra walked away angry.

"Bulma, Master Roshi, Dende, Lyra and Piccolo will find the Dragon Balls. The rest of us will go through the portal," Rohnan explained.

"Hold on! I don't want Trunks going through that portal," Bulma insisted.

"To ensure our success, we need every Saiyan," Rohnan explained.

Bulma was about to argue some more but was interrupted by Vegeta, "Quite your whining, woman! He'll be safe with me!"

Bulma calmed down, "Just come back to me. Both of you."

Vegeta was uncomfortable by Bulma's words and tears and looked away, "Fine." Bulma smiled.

"What about me?" Lyra asked, "I should go with you guys."

"Absolutely not," Rohnan's voice got firm. "My first priority is to you. To ensure your safety, you must remain with the others."

"What a load of bull! He's after me. He won't attack me," Lyra argued.

Before Rohnan could argue with her, Lyra asserted herself, "As your superior, I order you to take me!"

Rohnan was silent for a moment before replying, "Very well."

Team Two, consisting of Bulma, Dende, Master Roshi, and Piccolo set out to find the Dragon Balls. Team One, consisting of Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Rohnan, and Lyra flew to the Portal where Dende's Lookout used to be.

During the flight, they could see all the destruction the Dark One's army has done to the world. Lyra had to look away. Goku's eyes narrowed as they approached the portal. The portal was a larger dark mass than before. "Hold on guys," he said, sensing a presence approaching.

A humanoid figure approached, the Emissary. "I am without name. I speak for the Dark One. My master wishes to know if you have come to die."

"I'm turning myself in. Please stop attacking the planet," Lyra replied.

The Emissary laughed, "My master is amused by this. Do you take him for a fool? Here you stand with six Saiyan warriors."

Rohnan quickly used instant transmission to get Lyra to Team Two and returned to Goku and the others. "The Princess is with the others."

"Good, then we can start!" Vegeta yelled and they all flew into the portal.

Another voice spoke, "Abandon hope he who enters here!"

Back at Team Two, Lyra was upset. Master Roshi asked, "Lyra? What are you doing here?"

Lyra answered Master Roshi, "I tried to give myself up to get the others closer, but he saw through me."

"We need to find those dragon balls," Bulma said, looking at her detector, "Luckily, the first one is nearby."

Back Team One, the others exited the portal to see a large face, made of dark matter and dark energy. Its eyes burned like fire when he saw them. "What?!"

"Time to go to Hell!" Vegeta yelled before unleashing a Gallick Beam at the face.

The others began doing the same. Goku a Kamehameha, Rohnan a disc of destruction, Gohan unleashed a barrage of energy attacks. Trunks and Goten merged to become Gotenks and did the same.

The Dark One's roared in pain which split their ears, halting their attacks and forcing them to cover their ears.

Time passed as they continued their assault. One by one, they were being overwhelmed by the army being summoned to protect the Dark One. "Focus your attacks on him! Ignore the shadow creatures!"

Team two found three of the Dragon Balls. "Four more to go," Bulma said.

Lyra gritted her teeth before suddenly leaving.

"Where is she going?" Roshi asked.

"She's going back to the portal!" Dende replied, alarmed.

"What is she thinking?! She'll just get in the way!" Piccolo yelled.

Lyra flew right through the portal and down the portal's tunnel before coming out to see everyone getting overwhelmed.

Rohnan noticed her, "My Lady!"

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Vegeta yelled, blocking an attack.

"ENOUGH!" The Dark One yelled and dark energy struck the Saiyans, weakening them considerably. Another grabbed Lyra.

"I…can't move," Gohan said, struggling to move.

Lyra was helpless as she was brought before the Dark One's face.

The Dark One began to absorb Lyra. "By absorbing my own child, my power will become stronger and all the universe will be no more!"

"No, Lyra!" Goku yelled, trying to move.

"DARK ONE!" Rohnan yelled.

The Dark One looked at Rohnan, "You!"

Rohnan finished by speaking in Pandoran, "According to the laws of Pandora, you are guilty of harming a member of the royal house. I challenge you to a trial by combat!"

The Dark One was silent, considering Rohnan's words.

"FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD!"

The Dark One laughed, releasing everyone, "As you wish, maggot."

Rohnan flew up to Lyra's floating body. She was so weak from what the Dark One did to her. He flew her to the others and placed her near Goku. "I understood what you said," Lyra said tiredly, "You can't."

Rohnan didn't look at her.

"Rohnan!" she tried to yell but it came out as a strained whisper.

Rohnan removed his broken chest piece, exposing his entire upper body. He then removed his helmet for the first time. His face was strong and serious like Vegeta's. He had a buzzed haircut. There was a white scar over each eye and they cut through both eyebrows, like a warrior's mark. His skin was pale, likely from not seeing sun in such a long time.

He turned away from Lyra who kept calling out to him with a strained voice and reaching out to him as he slowly approached the Dark One.

Goku and the others, except Lyra, paid attention as Rohnan spoke to them through a telepathic technique he learned from Master Roshi. _This fight will be my own. None of you can interfere. I sense that the others have collected the Dragon Balls. Leave with Lyra and I'll hold him off._

 _Rohnan, you fought him twice already? How do you plan on returning from this?_ Gohan asked.

 _I don't_ , Rohnan answered, _You are the mightiest warriors I have ever known. Protect her._

 _Come back with us and protect her yourself,_ Goku replied, _We'll summon Shenron to stop him!_

 _Give him hell, Saiyan,_ Vegeta said.

Rohnan began powering up, entering Super Saiyan. His hair turned yellow and his body glowed with power. The aura doubled in size, signifying he had entered Super Saiyan 2.

"No way!" Gohan said in shock.

Rohnan kept yelling louder as the power grew, his body bulked up and his hair became long.

"He can turn Super Saiyan 3?! Is he greater than Kakarot?!" Vegeta yelled.

"GO! NOW!" Rohnan yelled, his voice resonating with power.

The rest regained enough energy to move as they flew for the exit.

"NO! YOU CANNOT LEAVE!" the Dark One exclaimed seeing the other Saiyans take Lyra away. He fired a bolt of dark energy at them, but Rohnan used Instant Transmission to block the attack and cover their escape.

"Your fight is with me!" Rohnan yelled before flying at the Dark One, still gathering all the energy he could as he yelled with stubborn defiance.

The exit was closing on them. "Hurry!" Goku yelled. Vegeta grabbed Gotenks and flew faster. They managed to get through the portal before the opening closed.

Rohnan flew into the Dark One's mouth before unleashing all the energy, causing a brilliant light to obliterate the darkness around him.

The others were nearing the portal exit.

"The portal is collapsing! Hurry!" Gohan yelled. Behind them, a dark mass was gaining on them.

Everyone yelled, forcing themselves to go faster as the tunnel exit shrank. They got out at the last second and were suddenly back on Earth. Down below were the others with the Dragon Balls. They were fending off a legion of shadow creatures. As they landed, the portal exploded and all the creatures were destroyed.

Goku quickly turned to see if Rohnan was there, but there was nothing. Vegeta placed his hand on Kakarot's shoulder and gave him a look, letting him know Rohnan was gone. Goku look down at Lyra, who was unconscious from having too much energy taken away.

"Did he do it?" Gotenks asked.

"Yeah, I think he did," Goku replied.

Vegeta nodded at Bulma and she began, "Eternal Shenron! By your name, I summon you forth!"

A storm filled the sky and the balls glowed yellow before unleashing a beam of light into the sky. The dragon emerged from the light. "I am the eternal Shenron and will grant you three wishes."

"The Dark One invaded our planet and many innocents were killed. Please resurrect them," Bulma wished.

"Your wish has been granted," Shenron answered, "You have two wishes remaining."

"Earth has finally had peace. Please erase everyone's memories of this attack," Gohan wished and everyone agreed.

"Your wish is granted," Shenron answered, "What is your final wish?"

Goku looked down at Lyra, who was finally awake, but still weak. "Lyra? The final wish is yours."

"Please…resurrect Rohnan," Lyra wished, which a strained weakened voice.

"I cannot," Shenron replied.

"What do you mean you can't?!" Bulma exploded.

"I cannot resurrect someone who still lives," Shenron explained.

"What?! He's still alive?" Goku asked.

"I was sure that explosion meant he was gone," Gohan replied.

"Since this is your final wish, I can bring him to you but cannot restore him."

"Then please, bring Rohnan back to us," Lyra wished, her eyes teary.

"Your wish has been granted," Shenron replied and Rohnan appeared on the ground in front of them. Shenron disappeared and the Dragon Balls were scattered to the corners of the Earth.

King Kai on his world nearly fainted when Goku didn't wish him back.

Lyra dropped to her knees by his side. "Rohnan?! Please wake up!"

Dende came forward, "Let me try." He held his hands over Rohnan as he tried to heal him, but it wouldn't work. "I don't understand. For some reason, my healing won't work!"

"How is that possible?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know," Dende replied, "I'm sorry."

Goku heard King Kai's voice, _It's because his body won't accept it._

 _What do you mean, King Kai?_

 _You'll see,_ King Kai replied.

Lyra's eyes were overflowing with tears as she rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry, Rohnan. You were protecting me by not telling me and I hated you for it. Please, come back to me."

(A/N: The trouble with having too many characters is that it makes it more difficult to make sure they all have time in the spot light and making sure the chapter doesn't go on and on. Next chapter will be in the arc with Beerus.)


	7. Fallen Knight's Hubris

_The Arrival of a Knight! Lyra's Royal Heritage!_

Chapter Seven: Fallen Knight's Hubris

Earth was at peace again after the defeat of the Dark One. However, due to the wishes made to the Eternal Shenron, no one but the group knows of the events. Everyone went back to their usual routine in hopes of recovering from what transpired.

Bulma continued to run her family's company. Vegeta trained in the gravity chamber. Gohan continued his career as a scholar. Master Roshi got nosebleeds from looking at dirty movies and magazines. Piccolo trained. Goku snuck in naps and extra training when he should have been farming so he could make extra money for Chi-Chi. Trunks and Goten did whatever they wanted.

Lyra and her father Dan took care of Rohnan ever since the Dark One's defeat. His hair grew to his shoulders and his beard to his chest. Due to lack of training, Rohnan's muscles atrophied. Bulma provided all the IVs to provide a comatose Saiyan with the basic nutrition. Lyra didn't leave his side. She stopped going to Master Roshi's for training since it only made her think of Rohnan.

Dan worried about her. She wouldn't eat and she could out eat Goku on her best day. She rarely slept. It was heartbreaking to see. Dan knew the feeling all too well as it reminded him of the death of his wife, Ann, when Lyra was little.

"It's my fault you're hurt. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be like this. I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to wake up," Lyra said to Rohnan, fighting back tears and her voice shaking.

Dan came in from the kitchen and comforted his daughter by placing his hand on her shoulder.

Lyra turned her head to him, "Why won't he wake up?"

"He will. Just have faith," he encouraged her.

Lyra ran outside, leaving Dan alone with Rohnan. Dan looked down at Rohnan, "If you only knew how torn my daughter is. She blames herself. Please, son. For my daughter's sake, we need you to wake up."

"Dad!" Lyra yelled from outside and Dan headed outside. Rohnan's fingers began to move.

Dan came out to see three strangers holding Lyra. "You."

"Where's the money at old man?!" One man demanded.

"What money? What are they talking about, Dad?" Lyra asked with two men holding onto her arms.

"I had to borrow money to fix the property after the _recent_ predicament," Dan answered and Lyra knew he meant the Dark One's invasion.

"It's time to pay up, old man!" the boss said.

"I don't have it yet. I need more time. Please," Dan pleaded.

"Enough! We gave you plenty of time. If you won't pay up, perhaps we should take it out on this lovely young daughter of yours," the boss threatened.

"You harm my daughter and I'll-" Dan began to reply but was punched so hard in the stomach he fell to his knees and gasped for air.

"You'll what?! Speak up, old man!" the boss retorted as he continued beating on Dan.

"Dad!" Lyra screamed, trying to break free from the other two men, but couldn't.

The boss held up his baseball bat to strike Dan but someone's hand grabbed his arm. He turned and saw a thin man with long hair and a beard. "What?! Who are you?!"

Rohnan held up his left hand and punched him in the face, sending him into the dirt in front of his henchmen. "Get him!"

Rohnan used his tail to grab Lyra and get her behind him with Dan before picking up the attacker's baseball bat. Lyra aided her father while Rohnan swung at the three men, but was too weak to move quickly enough to dodge their attacks.

Lyra tried to help but one of the men backhanded her and sent her to the ground.

"That's enough!"

Everyone looked to see Goku standing there.

"Goku," Lyra exclaimed, happy to see him.

"I'm only going to say this once," Goku told the three men, "Leave and never return!" Goku went Super Saiyan, frightening them and causing them to flee.

"Let's get out of here!" the boss yelled and his men followed him.

"Sorry, I'm late. Chi Chi needed me to run an errand before coming over to check on you guys," Goku replied, returning to normal.

"It's okay, my boy," Dan laughed.

Goku noticed Rohnan and exclaimed cheerfully, "Well it's about time! I'm glad you're finally awake!"

Dan and Lyra helped Rohnan back to the bed while Goku followed them inside with a bag of groceries for them.

"Forgive me, your Majesty," Rohnan said to Lyra.

"Forgive you for what?"

"I couldn't protect you and your father. I'm weak…I'm too weak," Rohnan replied weakly.

Goku, Lyra, and Dan all looked at one another before Goku suggested they go into another room. "Guys. When Dende couldn't heal Rohnan, King Kai told me something about Rohnan. I want to test something, but I need your help."

"Of course, anything," Lyra replied.

Goku opened one of his hands and revealed a senzu bean. "This should help Rohnan recover."

"Should?" Dan asked and Lyra was just as puzzled.

Goku was silent and went back into the room to Rohnan and gave him the seed. Rohnan never had a senzu bean so they made it sound like it was pain reliever. They waited for the senzu bean to work its magic and restore Rohnan, but nothing happened. Goku headed outside and was followed by Dan and Lyra.

"What does this mean?" Lyra asked, "Why won't the senzu bean heal Rohnan?"

Goku thought back to what King Kai said. "King Kai said it was because Rohnan wouldn't accept it."

"Do you mean that it's all in his head?" Dan asked.

Goku nodded.

"But he doesn't want to be weak," Lyra argued, "You heard him."

"Perhaps it's in his sub-conscious and his mind is too broken that his body won't recover," Dan suggested.

"Yeah," Goku replied in agreement, "I better be going. Bulma is having her birthday party next week and would want you guys there too."

"I can't. Rohnan needs me here." Lyra replied. Dan was about to argue with her but chose to remain silent.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help," Goku replied before using Instant Transmission to vanish.

(A/N: Sorry for not uploading in a while. I just finished my final semester of college and was busy with work. I had this chapter done, but accidently wrote the next chapter over it so I had to rewrite this chapter. I just had an idea for another chapter before we get into the Beerus saga. I'll upload it as soon as I can.)


	8. Where is Your Saiyan Pride!

_The Arrival of a Knight! Lyra's Royal Heritage!_

(A/N: I know I kept saying that Beerus's saga was coming next, but what can I say? You plan one thing but are flooded with new ideas you want to include as you write. Improvisation can be exciting sometimes.)

Chapter Eight: Where is Your Saiyan Pride?!

Vegeta was training in the gravity chamber again. He has no time for anything else except training to become stronger and greater than Goku. The memory of admitting Goku was the mightier Saiyan gnawed his insides and made him sick. Admitting such felt disgraceful to himself and becoming stronger felt like the only way to redeem himself of such sickening weakness.

The assistant spoke to Vegeta over the com speaker, knowing better than to enter the room again. "Mr. Vegeta, sir?"

"What, woman?!" Vegeta snapped, hating these interruptions.

"You have a Goku here to see you," the assistant replied over the speaker.

"Tell that clown to leave me be!"

"He says it's about Rohnan and that it was important for you to know of his current condition."

"Fine, send him in!" Vegeta yelled and Goku suddenly appeared in front of him via Instant Transmission, startling him, "Kakarot! Don't do that!"

"Don't do what?!" Goku asked, genuinely oblivious.

 _Idiot!_ "What do you want, clown?!" Vegeta asked, already annoyed by Kakarot's presence.

"Rohnan finally woke up," Goku replied.

"So what?!" Vegeta replied, pretending not to care. Deep down, Vegeta knew that Rohnan was closer to being Kakarot's equal than him.

"He's awake but I don't know if he'll ever truly recover," Goku replied.

"What do you mean _won't_ recover?!"

"I gave him a senzu bean to help him recover but…it wouldn't work, just like when Dende couldn't heal him. It's like he's given up," Goku finished.

Vegeta remained silent, with his back facing Kakarot.

"I just thought you should know," Goku said before using instant transmission to leave Vegeta alone in the gravity chamber.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, his hands clenched tightly. The vein on his forehead was threatening to pop any second. The anger. The fury. The rage. The entrance to the gravity chamber exploded as Vegeta flew off, knocking the secretary off her chair.

"That's it! I quit!" the secretary exclaimed to herself as she laid on the floor.

Lyra and Dan could hear something approaching. "What is that?" Dan asked before Vegeta exploded through the doorway, grabbed Rohnan by the hair and threw him out onto the ground outside before Lyra and Dan could react.

Rohnan gritted his teeth from the pain as Vegeta quickly walked towards him with an intimidating scowl. "My lord?"

Vegeta kicked him in the side, sending him several feet away. "I'M NOT YOUR PRINCE AND YOU…ARE NO SAIYAN!" Vegeta finished punching Rohnan hard in the face.

Rohnan was so weak and injured he couldn't move from the dirt field.

"IF THERE'S ONE THING WORSE THAN DEFEAT FOR A SAIYAN…" Vegeta fired any energy beam near Rohnan sending him into the air, "IT'S GIVING UP!" Vegeta fired another beam in Rohnan's chest, sending him even further away.

Rohnan struggled to get up but couldn't. Vegeta approached Rohnan, but Lyra got in the way. "That's enough, Vegeta!"

Vegeta just slapped her aside with the back of his hand, which angered Rohnan.

"You dare strike her!" Rohnan groaned loudly.

"I'll do worst to her than that!" Vegeta retorted.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Rohnan yelled, finding the strength to get up. He yelled in fury causing a white aura to appear around him.

Vegeta scoffed and fired another energy beam at Rohnan but Lyra blocked it with her own body causing Rohnan to immediately depower and crumble to his knees, holding Lyra in his arms. A long moment of silence occurred, then Rohnan groaned in pain over Lyra. His grief turned to anger. He roared in fury as he looked up at Vegeta. His eyes turned dead white as his white aura flickered yellow, causing Vegeta to smile.

"Is that really all you got?! What a disgrace!" Vegeta laughed, mocking Rohnan's anger.

"Vegeta, please! He's too weak to exert himself! You'll kill him!" Dan pleaded several feet away.

Rohnan ran at Vegeta, but was blocked by Goku who interrupted the fight. "That's ENOUGH!"

Goku pushed Rohnan back to Lyra's body, which Goku noticed. He quickly turned and punched Vegeta in the mouth. "Next time you want to fight someone, fight me!"

Vegeta smiled, "Gladly." He went Super Saiyan and Goku did the same.

Dan yelled, "Enough! There has been too much fighting! Get off my property, Vegeta!"

Vegeta scoffed and left.

"Dan?" Goku began, "Take Lyra back inside. Rohnan and I are going to have a talk."

Rohnan remained on the ground as Dan came over to get his unconscious daughter. Lyra's eyes opened barely and remained on Rohnan as her father carried her away.

Goku waited where he was until Dan had Lyra inside before he turned to face Rohnan and began walking towards him.

Rohnan just stared at the dirt as Goku finally came to a halt. "I understand what Vegeta was trying to do, but it was wrong putting Dan and Lyra in danger. Until you recover, you can't enter Super Saiyan. The stress will kill you and you won't be any help to Lyra. So for her sake, let your body heal. She needs you more that you can possibly know, Rohnan."

There was a moment of silence before Goku disappeared with instant transmission, leaving Rohnan alone in the dirt field.

(A/N: Again, sorry for these extra chapters. I felt they were essential to the story as the ideas came to me. I hope you like them. Now, I promise Beerus will be introduced in the next chapter in a flashback. Please let me know what you think in your reviews. If you have friends that love Dragon Ball stuff, please share my fanfic with them. Bye.)


	9. Behold, the Destroyer God Beerus

_The Arrival of a Knight! Lyra's Royal Heritage!_

Chapter Nine: Behold, the Destroyer God Beerus

(Flashback)

The world of Pandora was graced by the arrival of a very special guest, and Queen Ursa was prepared as always. She sat at the end of the table while he sat on the other end while he enjoyed the feast she had her cooks prepare. "I assume you are enjoying yourself, my lord?"

"Of course, you never fail to disappoint me, Ursa. This feast is…divine," the figure replied.

"I believe that every meal should be an exciting adventure for one's senses," Queen Ursa replied.

"Hmm indeed," the figure leaned forward from the shadows on his side of the room and revealed his face. Beerus the Destroyer. Beerus first came to Pandora when her mother Hera was ruling and has been coming ever since, knowing what delicious treats awaited him. Due to Pandoran foods, the world has found favor in the Destroyer's eyes and was spared.

"Would you be interested in a tour, my lord?"

"Of course. A pleasant walk following the perfect meal," Beerus replied. Much has changed in Pandoran architecture and the guests were genuinely amazed. Queen Ursa walked with Lord Beerus and Whis while the Twelve walked behind them.

After a while, Beerus made a strange request. "Would it be possible to see the training grounds of your knights?"

The Twelve looked at each other wearily.

The Queen was surprised at first, but naturally agreed. "Yes, the training ground for our knights is on the dwarfe planet of Elpis that orbits Pandora, but I must warn you that it lacks the pleasant scenery that we see on Pandora."

"Understood," Beerus replied. He felt drawn to it, as if he was meant to see something.

They took the queen's personal shuttle to Elpis and landed. The queen was right. Elpis was a barren wasteland. Pandorans trained in hazardous environments to become knights. They walked out to a ledge overlooking the training field. Beerus asked, "Have you recruited any young individuals that weren't Pandoran?"

The queen and the Twelve were surprised by Beerus's question. The queen replied, "No. Traditionally, our knights are Pandoran."

Beerus focused on one spot on the field where he had a vision of a young Saiyan boy. His body was battered and bruised as he glowed with the power of a Super Saiyan. "You will create one of the greatest warriors this universe has ever scene. You will make him your own but he will never be one of you. He will ascend to the celestial."

Whis shook his head as if annoyed, but the others didn't understand.

Beerus's eyes narrowed as he focused on the vision of the boy. _Tell me, boy. Are you my rival? Are you my Super Saiyan God?_

Dan got the mail and noticed the invitation for Bulma's Birthday a week ago. Lyra kept saying she was going to stay and take care of Rohnan. Dan offered to watch over him so she could go and enjoy himself. Lyra caved in and thought attending Bulma's party would be good medicine for all that has happened. Rohnan insisted he was fine and would escort Princess Lyra.

"You need to stay and rest," Lyra insisted.

"With all due respect, your Majesty," Rohnan said getting up and getting in her face, "I'll rest when I'm dead."

Dan's eyes widened, shocked from Rohnan's boldness and words.

Lyra was equally surprised and angered. "I can't believe you-"

"Let's go, your Majesty," Rohnan interrupted, showing no sign he was backing down this time.

"Fine, let's go!" Lyra yelled and stormed out. Rohnan followed slowly behind her, using the staff to support his body as he walked.

The streets were busy so Lyra returned the car to its capsule and flew, holding Rohnan close since he was too weak to fly on his own. They came across Krillin, 18, Marron, Tein, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Puar.

Arriving at the cruiser, they were greeted by Bulma who thanked for them for attending. Bulma whispered jokingly to Lyra about her flying so close to Rohnan which made Lyra's face turn red from embarrassment. Roshi said something similar to Rohnan, after greeting his student, and Rohnan just stared blankly at him, not understanding the joke.

"Where's Prince Vegeta?" Rohnan asked Bulma.

"Oh, he's here somewhere," Bulma lied before stomping off for the nearest phone.

"Where's Goku?" Lyra asked after looking around.

"Oh, uh," Gohan answered, "He's…ummm…he's training."

Lyra laughed, "That's Goku for you."

The cruise began leaving the dock and heading for the high seas. The party had officially started. Vegeta succumbed to Bulma's demands, but Goku was still nowhere to be seen. Lyra kept herself distant from Vegeta after his last visit and didn't tell Bulma about it since this was her day. She remained where the other women were gathered and talked about things women always talked about. The conversation turned into a "my man is better than yours" contest which turned into a "point out his flaws" and Lyra's eyes met Rohnan's who was keeping an eye on her from the edge of the ship where he stood alone.

His eyes widened with surprise as if just now realizing he was starring and looked away.

Lyra looked down feeling guilty about the way she had been treating him. Bulma noticed Lyra and Rohnan and smiled to herself. She went over to Lyra and pulled her aside and whispered, "So how are things going with your knight in shining armor?"

Lyra's face turned red from embarrassment and insisted, "What?! Me and him?! Him and me?! We're not- We don't- Why would you-"

"Oh, come one, Lyra," Bulma laughed, "Its painfully obvious that you like each other. Don't deny it. I see the way you two look at each other. You want him and he so wants you. In fact, I'm surprised you two haven't…"

"What?" Lyra asked.

Bulma smiled and arched her eye brow. "You know very well what I mean."

Bulma's words made Lyra turn even redder. Lyra tried to say something, but couldn't find the words. Bulma grinned sinisterly, facing Lyra towards Rohnan and gave her a shove. "Bulma, don't-"

Bulma laughed to herself as she rejoined the others.

Lyra nearly toppled over but caught herself and stood there for a second, breathing in or out as she slowly walked over. Rohnan had his back to her and was watching the sunrise. She came to his side and awkwardly started, "It's a beautiful view, isn't it?"

Rohnan looked at her, "Yes, my Lady. Very beautiful."

They stared into each other's eyes longer than necessary and they quickly looked away awkwardly.

The memory of Vegeta hurting Lyra flashed in his mind. He never lost control like that before. As a knight, he was trained to keep his emotions in check and remain stoic. However, ever since he found her again on Earth, he was slipping up. Why? What power did she have over him? The guilt of being weak and failing in his duties to protect her weighed even heavily on him. He took a long deep breath which got Lyra's attention.

She must have sensed his uneasiness because she casually moved her hand over and placed it on his. He glanced at her hand before glancing at her, but she was looking at the horizon. Rohnan casually repositioned his hand to hold hers. He felt…happy, but that was immediately replaced by guilt. _What am I doing? I'm a knight. She's the princess. I can't. We can't._ Without warning, Rohnan stepped away, removing his hand from hers.

"Rohnan? What's wrong?" Lyra asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, my Lady. I…I can't," Rohnan replied before his eyes widened with fear and he fell to his knees, his hand on his head.

"Rohnan? Rohnan?!" Lyra exclaimed, dropping to her knees and holding him. "What's wrong?! Tell me!"

Rohnan stuttered, "De...Destroyer."

"What?"

"Beerus. He's here," Rohnan answered.

Lyra and Rohnan looked up and noticed Bulma introducing a couple of strangers to the party. A purple cat alien and a tall blue alien with a staff. The sight of the cat alien reminded her of something her real mother, Ursa, told her in the knowledge crystal Dan pressed against her head. _Lord Beerus is a Destroyer God. Treat him with the respect a Destroyer is due and nothing less._

Beerus was introduced on stage by Lyra's heart stopped when Beerus's eyes met her's. He said something to Bulma and Bulma waved her over. She started walking forward, but Rohnan grabbed her arm. "It's okay. Let's go over."

Lyra walked over and Bulma introduced them. "Lyra, this is Beerus. He's a friend of Vegeta's." Lyra took a quick glance at Vegeta who was even more so an emotional wreck than Rohnan. "I bet," she replied.

"Beerus, this is Lyra," Bulma introduced.

"Hmm. Interesting. You look remarkably like your mother, Ursa," Beerus commented.

"You know my mother," Lyra replied.

"She was the Queen of Pandora, which reminds me Whiz, we should revisit Pandora," Beerus complimented.

"My world and mother are gone," Lyra replied, somewhat offended.

"What?!" Beerus was about to pop a vein when Whiz pulled him aside and they had a quiet argument.

"What did she mean Pandora is gone?"

"Pandora, alongside the Saiyan world Vegeta, were destroyed by Frieza during your nap," Whis replied, "I guess you have Goku to thank for destroying Frieza."

"It was my idiot to punish!"

Whis was able to help Beerus calm down then they returned to Bulma and Lyra. Beerus noticed Rohnan standing off alone, watching him intently. Beerus's eyes widened slightly with shock when he saw Rohnan's tail. _Another Saiyan? Interesting._ "And who might that be?"

They looked at Rohnan. Lyra replied, "His name is Rohnan. He's my bodyguard."

"Interesting," Whis replied, "A Saiyan who's serving as a knight of Pandora."

Beerus stared back at Rohnan with a smile. The vision of a Saiyan boy played in his head. _Hello, Super Saiyan God._

Bulma, Whis and Lyra didn't notice Beerus walk towards Rohnan until it was too late.

Beerus looked Rohnan up and down. The Saiyan's weakened state was a red flag for the Destroyer. _A Super Saiyan God, you are not._ "So…you are a Saiyan serving as a Pandoran Knight to Ursa's daughter Lyra?"

"Yes, my lord," Rohnan answered.

"Tell me, Rohnan, of what you know of a Super Saiyan God," Beerus replied.

"A Super Saiyan God?"

Beerus sighed tiredly with a hint of anger before returning to Whis. Bulma guided them to the others and were greeted by Krillin. Lyra came over to Rohnan and asked, "What was that about?"

"He was asking about a Super Saiyan God," Rohnan replied.

"What?"

"That's what I said," Rohnan replied.

"What makes him such a threat? Why are you and Vegeta scared of him?"

Rohnan looked at her surprised, "You mean you can't sense his energy?"

"I can't sense anything," Lyra answered after trying.

"That's because he's a deity," Rohnan replied.

The party continued on. Vegeta was still a nervous wreck. Everyone kept socializing. Buu was eating all the pudding. Whis informed Beerus of the delicious pudding and Beerus decided he wanted some too, but the dumb blob wouldn't share. That's when the floodgates opened.

No one stood a chance against him. Vegeta. Piccolo. Gotenks. Gohan. 18. Tein. Buu. Everyone. Beerus was floating midair and looked down on Rohnan and Lyra. He began getting higher before he came to a halt and generate a large purple ball.

Rohnan looked at everyone, even Lyra, and they all looked terrified. Krillin and Piccolo were discussing their chances of defeating Beerus. Beerus remembered his secret training on Elpis. The Twelve Grand Knights of Pandora secretly had their knights trained to oppose even a Destroyer if it became necessary. Rohnan knew the technique that could stop Beerus, but it could kill him in his weakened state. He looked down, closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Lyra…forgive me."

"What?"

Rohnan powered up and was covered in a white aura. "Stay behind me," Rohnan instructed Lyra.

Lyra grabbed onto his arm. "You can't stop him, Rohnan!"

Rohnan began yelling to gather all the energy he could. The others began yelling at him too, telling him it was hopeless. It just fueled his anger all the more. Suddenly his aura flickered yellow.

"Rohnan, stop! Remember what Goku said!"

Rohnan was about to fly up to Beerus but Goku's voice yelled, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Rohnan's energy disappeared and he collapsed as Goku landed on the boat with them. Goku knelt by Rohnan. "Good attempt, pal, but you just rest. I'll take it from here."

If there was anyone who could stop Beerus now, it was Goku. That was the hope of everyone on that boat. All was silent for Rohnan as he watched his Saiyan brother approach the Destroyer. The only thing he caught was "Super Saiyan God." That was what Lord Beerus mentioned earlier, but what was a Super Saiyan God? Rohnan was well aware of Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, but not Super Saiyan God. Was that a new level he could achieve if he trained hard enough? As Rohnan wandered in thought, he watched as Goku summoned the dragon Shenron to summon the Super Saiyan God but was only given knowledge of a Saiyan ritual to create one and it required six Saiyans with righteous hearts.

Rohnan stepped forward to volunteer his energy for the ritual. "I'll do it. I'll be your sixth."

"I don't think so. In your state, the ritual could kill you," Goku replied.

"Dad's right. The energy of the other Saiyan will go into another. It may take more from you than you can give," Gohan replied.

"We'll think of something," Goku promised, which boiled Rohnan's blood.

Rohnan stepped forward boldly, "I'm not asking. I'm telling." This got everyone's attention. Rohnan continued, "My only priority is my Lady's safety. My life is expendable if it means she'll live. I'll fight anyone of you to the death who dares to stand in my way."

"Rohnan," Lyra muttered, shocked by his words as she stood next to him

Everyone was silent, except Beerus who was chuckling and slowly clapping his hands. "Now that's the fighting spirit I'm looking for. Perhaps he is my rival. But if I can't have my Super Saiyan God, then Earth is of no use to me." Beerus began walking away until Videl stepped forward and revealed she was pregnant and that it was part Saiyan.

Rohnan gritted his teeth and his frail hands clenched as tightly as they could. Everyone was jumping at the opportunity of using Videl's and Gohan's unborn child instead of him. His pride was wounded. He never felt so helpless and useless.

Lyra knew just how he felt and wanted to comfort him. She was deeply moved by his loyalty that these strange feelings came surfacing again. For the first time, she didn't fight to bury them. She reached to grab his shaking fist, but put her hand back down instead. She looked up at the bright light as Goku descended with red hair.

"So that's…a Super Saiyan God?" Lyra asked. This level looked different from Super Saiyan. Goku looked younger and leaner instead of bulking up as usual. Everyone watched as Goku and Beerus ascended high into the sky. The boat was nearly overturned by large waves and the sky shook with loud thunder. The others took Bulma's ship to get a closer look at the fight, but Rohnan remained on the ship with Vegeta and Lyra.

The fight dragged on and on. The sky was filled with waves of energy which shook the Earth, threatening to tear it apart. Powerful explosions of light filled the sky. Bulma's ship was forced to land again on the ship, damaged from the explosions.

Something was falling for the ship. "It's Kakarot! Move!" Vegeta yelled and caught Goku before he hit the ship.

"Hey…sorry I botched it up," Goku said weakly.

Rohnan motioned Lyra behind him when Beerus landed. "As promised, I now destroy planet Earth!"

Goku stood up weakly and begged, "Please, Beerus. Don't do this."

Rohnan was about to intervene but Lyra grabbed his hand and shook her head. She was doing her best to be brave but was shaking with fear.

A purple ball formed in Beerus's hand as he aimed it at the group. Unexpectedly, his arm moved at the last second and the beam fired harmlessly into the sky and Beerus fell asleep standing up.

"Uh, my lord?" Whis asked before smiling, "It appears my lord has fallen asleep."

Lyra fell to her knees from relief as Bulma began talking to him. Rohnan knelt next to her alarmed. "I'm okay."

Rohnan saw the tears of joy in her eyes, "It's over, my Lady."

"Yes, it's over."

Bulma's birthday continued to be celebrated, but they also had the world's survival to celebrate as well. Vegeta isolated himself from the group and brooded as he stared at the sunrise. Goku ate tons of food to regain his strength. Lyra was laughing with the others until she noticed the sorrow in Rohnan's eyes as he stood apart from the group. She went over and stopped in front of him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Forgive me. I am not worthy to serve you," Rohnan replied with a shaky voice.

"What? What are you talking about?" Lyra asked, confused.

"I was too weak. I couldn't save you from Beerus."

"It's okay. Goku saved us. We're safe," Lyra assured her weary friend.

"No, he didn't. You only live because of a Destroyer's mercy," Rohnan corrected her. "It was my job to protect you and I couldn't do that. Not from Vegeta. Not from Beerus the Destroyer. I am a disgrace to the knights of Pandora. I am not worthy to serve you."

"Rohnan? What are you saying?" Lyra asked wearily, afraid of where this was going.

Rohnan looked at Goku and Goku's eyes met his. No words were spoken, but Goku nodded like he understood what Rohnan was saying.

"Rohnan? Please talk to me," Lyra pleaded.

Rohnan looked back down at her before starting to step back, "Goodbye…Lyra." Rohnan's body became engulfed in a white aura and he flew off without his walking stick.

"Rohnan!" Lyra called out.

 _Lyra,_ she heard Goku's voice in her heard. She turned to him. He was looking in her direction from where he stood by Vegeta's side. Her eyes were filled with tears. _He'll return when he's ready,_ Goku finished, _I promise._

 _Where is he going?_

 _He's a fighter and he has to redeem himself the only way he knows,_ Goku answered before turning away.

Lyra looked back up at where Rohnan was and watched as the dot disappeared from sight.

(A/N: I had to kind of summarize this chapter to complete the battle between Goku and Beerus. I didn't want to rewrite those several episodes so I decided to mainly write this chapter from Rohnan's and Lyra's perspective. The others couldn't sense Beerus's energy since he was a deity but Rohnan's training on Pandora was different and allowed Rohnan to be aware of a deity's presence. It was also getting late and I wanted to end this chapter.)


	10. A Fighter's Redemption

(A/N: They just started the Goku Black saga with the English dubbed version. I can't wait to see the rest.)

 _The Arrival of a Knight! Lyra's Royal Heritage!_

Chapter Ten: A Fighter's Redemption

Rohnan stood stoically in front of a bathroom mirror at Lyra's and Dan's home. They wouldn't be home for quite a while since Bulma rented a cruiser for her birthday party. He secretly made a vow to himself as he continued gazing at the broken and weak Saiyan in the mirror. He vowed he would become stronger so that one day, Lyra would never be threatened again.

His eyes traveled to the hair cutting tools by the sink. A memory of his mentor, Sir Abir, came to him. Although it was years ago, it felt like it was only yesterday.

He was a child begging Sir Abir to tell him a bedtime story. Sir Abir sighed heavily, caving in to the child's pleading. "Very well. One story."

The Saiyan child sat up excitedly in his bed and giggled like a joyful child as Sir Abir told him one of the chronicles of the very first knight of Pandora. He told of the knight's greatest failure and how the knight shaved his head as an act of repentance to the queen which preceded his greatest victory in service of the queen.

Rohnan continued looking at the haircutting tools, the hair buzzer most of all. His hand shook as he picked it up, turning it on as he looked at himself in the mirror once more. His eyes narrowed with anger as he began buzzing his long hair and beard. Clumps of hair fell onto the floor around his feet as he continued. The sound of the hair buzzer turned off when he looked at himself again. The man he saw was an eggshell compared to the man he used to be, which made the next step crucial to the survival of Princess Lyra. No one else mattered.

He left the house and flew for Dende's Lookout. He had been there before, but had no knowledge of the special room Goku mentioned. Goku told him of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and that one day was equal to that of a year. It was the only way to get back what he lost.

Mr. Popo was the only one at the Lookout, taking care of it while Dende was attending the cruise. He was outside when Rohnan appeared via instant transmission, which startled Mr. Popo. "Oh, hello there. Goku informed me that you would be coming. I have prepared the Chamber as instructed by Goku. Please, follow me."

Rohnan followed Mr. Popo to the chamber. Rohnan stared at the chamber's entrance while Mr. Popo stood behind him saying, "There are things you need to know about the chamber."

"I am aware of the risks of being in the chamber," Rohnan interrupted before entering.

Ever since Gohan learned he was going to be a father, he stopped training and made Videl and the unborn child a greater priority. Piccolo noticed this and didn't like it. Vegeta was true to his word and went right back to training in order to become stronger than the Super Saiyan God form, Beerus and Kakarot.

Lyra demanded to know where Rohnan went, but Goku wouldn't tell her out of respect for Rohnan. Goku continued to farm, driving the tractor he got from Dan. He preferred to train, but he knew he needed to make money for Chi Chi. Without warning, Lyra landed in his way forcing Goku to stop suddenly. "Ow. Lyra? What are you doing here?"

Lyra replied angrily, "You know why! Tell me where he is!"

"I can't, Lyra," Goku replied, "I promised Rohnan."

"Can't or won't?!" Lyra asked.

"Take your pick," Goku replied from the tractor firmly. "Now will you move?"

Lyra's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms and stood firmly where she was.

"Very well," Goku said before getting off the tractor and getting closer to Lyra. He tossed his farming jacket on the ground nearby. He got ready to fight and smiled, "Ready when you are."

Rohnan was struggling. He fell to the floor exhausted by the chamber's intense gravity. His body ached all over. He tried going back to the training he went through under Sir Abir, but it yielded no results. He looked at a pouch of senzu beans Goku gave him for emergencies. The power of a senzu bean could heal any injury and restore his power, but the strength training he would have to do the old fashion way.

However, something was gnawing him inside. Pride. The idea of using a senzu bean as a shortcut was unthinkable. He didn't have senzu beans on Pandora when he trained and got as far as Super Saiyan 3 on his own. He'll do it again and keep pressing into the beyond. Anger swelled up inside until he exploded with rage. His aura flickered yellow, trying to enter Super Saiyan. The pain was so incredible that he wavered and fell again to the floor.

The sight of Lyra injured kept flashing in his mind. Vegeta's words from before went through his head, _You're a Saiyan, aren't you?! Where is your pride?!_

The memory of Lyra being injured kept coming back. The thought of failing to protect her from death flashed in his mind. "No. No. No. It's not over. It's not over! IT'S NOT OVER!" Rohnan's eyes turned dead white and his white aura appeared flickering yellow until he was able to hold the Super Saiyan transformation.

Lyra and Goku were panting after exchanging several blows. Goku laughed, "You've been training again haven't you?"

"I had to," Lyra panted, "I had to show Rohnan that the burden of keeping me safe didn't have to be on his shoulders anymore. That I could be strong enough to take care of myself."

"Well I'm pleased. Keep going. I miss our sparring matches," Goku encouraged.

"Aren't you going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?!" Lyra yelled.

"You know I can't, Lyra, I'm sorry," Goku replied, dropping his guard.

Lyra gritted her teeth and was about to rush Goku until the feeling of a powerful energy struck her, immobilizing her.

"Lyra?" Goku asked, "What is it?"

Tears filled Lyra's eyes. "It's…It's him. It's Rohnan."

Goku could feel the energy too. He smiled as he looked up at the sky. _Welcome back, buddy._

Lyra's eyes met Goku's before asking, "He's in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber isn't he?"

Goku remained silent, causing Lyra to fly off for Dende's Lookout.

Mr. Popo informed Dende of Rohnan's use of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They were waiting outside the chamber entrance with worried expressions when Lyra arrived. "Where is he?"

"There's a three day limit for any individual. Rohnan's up," Dende replied.

They kept watching the entrance, expecting it to open, but it didn't. "Where is he?" Lyra asked.

Mr. Popo and Dende looked at one another. "Where is he?!" Lyra asked louder.

Dende got in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Lyra…"

"Where is he, Dende?" Lyra asked.

"One day equals one year in the chamber. Because of this, if any individual doesn't exit the chamber…" Dende tried to explain.

"What?" Lyra asked.

Dende looked down.

Lyra ran for the door but Goku appeared in front of her via instant transmission and caught her. "Goku, let me go!"

"Lyra…Rohnan's gone," Goku replied.

Lyra fell to her knees and Goku continued to hold her as she cried.

"Let's go home," Goku encouraged and he helped her to her feet and guided her away when Lyra began to sense Rohnan's energy again.

"Wait, I can feel his energy!" Lyra exclaimed.

Goku concentrated and could feel Rohnan's energy too. It was stronger. "I feel it too."

Dende asked, "But Goku…How is that possible? An individual fades from existence when they don't exit the chamber on time."

Goku laughed, "He's a Saiyan. We specialize in the impossible." He faced Lyra, "You want me to take you home?"

"No. I want to wait right here when he comes out," Lyra replied before sitting by the entrance.

"Okay. Let me know when he comes out," Goku requested before leaving via instant transmission.

"Right," Lyra smiled before placing her hand on the entrance. "I'm right here with you."

The entrance finally opened when the three days became a week, on the seventh day. Lyra yelled for Dende and Mr. Popo. They all stood as the entrance to the chamber opened, unleashing an intense light, forcing them to shield their eyes. A bulky figure stepped forward.

"Rohnan?" Lyra asked, not recognizing him at first.

The figure knelt at her feet, his head bowed, and he held out the palm of his hand. So full of joy of seeing Rohnan again, her eyes overflowed and she quickly embraced him, leaning on his larger body. "I thought I would never see you again!"

Lyra's shaking and crying ceased when she felt his strong hand hold her back. She looked at him.

"Time to go home, my Lady," he replied, his voice confidant, yet…intimidating. Rohnan stood, holding Lyra in one arm and used instant transmission to take Lyra back home.

(A/N: The information concerning what happens to an individual if they remained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber past the 2-3 day limit is blurry. I'm 95% sure someone said that an individual would fade from existence because time works differently. I'm not sure what episode that was on so I couldn't confirm it. Sorry if that part of this chapter was incorrect. I also noticed I made another mistake. When I had the characters use the Orbs to summon Shenron, I forgot that wishing the world's population would take up two wishes. I was watching DBS and Shenron revealed that to Sorbet on episode 19. Oh, well.)


	11. A Missing Knight

_The Arrival of a Knight! Lyra's Royal Heritage!_

Chapter Eleven: A Missing Knight

Something was off. Lyra could feel it when she worked on the farm. She could feel it when she continued her training under Master Roshi. She could feel it as she laid in her bed. She looked at her bedroom door as she laid wide awake. Rohnan was back to guarding her doorway again. She didn't know how to feel. He is recovered and stronger than before, perhaps more than Goku and Vegeta. Rohnan almost acted like a human before he left her and now he was like when they first met, but…worse. Rohnan has changed and it made Lyra uneasy and it was consuming her inside.

Lyra battled her anxieties by focusing on her work at the farm her training, but having Rohnan standing guard didn't help. Master Roshi noticed her lack of focus and asked, "Is something bothering you, Lyra?"

"No, master," Lyra replied, not doing a good job lying.

"Hmm," Master Roshi replied.

"Why do you ask?" Lyra asked in an attempt to correct her mistake.

"You seem distracted," Master Roshi pointed out.

Lyra snuck a quick glance at Rohnan who stood on guard on top of Roshi's house. Master Roshi noticed and grinned, "Oh, I see. No need to tell me. HeHe."

Lyra's eyes widened. "What?! No! It's not what you think, master!"

"Hey, Rohnan. Come down here," Master Roshi called, catching Rohnan's attention who floated to the ground near them. "I think another sparring session is in order."

"Yes, master," Rohnan replied and stood still, not taking any fighting stance.

Lyra gritted her teeth slightly. _He's doing it again!_ Out of frustration, she lunged at Rohnan with a punch and something new happened. He dodged. Rohnan never dodged before. During the last sparring match they had together, Rohnan just stood there and let her pound on him. This sudden and dramatic change threw Lyra off that she stopped, stunned.

"Keep going, Lyra," Master Roshi encouraged.

"Yes, master," Lyra replied and unleashed several quick attacks, but Rohnan dodged them with ease. It went on like this until it was late in the evening. The sun was setting and Lyra collapsed to the ground with exhaustion as Rohnan towered above her.

Master Roshi fell asleep.

Rohnan offered his hand, but she smacked it away. "Leave me alone! I don't need your help!"

Rohnan's eyes narrowed. "You're too weak."

Lyra's eyes widened and she looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Rohnan snapped back. "You need me more than you'll ever know. The day that changes will never come, because you're too weak!"

It began to rain lightly.

Lyra threw a punch at his fist, but he caught it and shoved her hard back onto the ground.

"You're too weak…and unless you become stronger, you'll always be weak. You'll never be rid of me," Rohnan finished with a scowl of disgust before flying off.

Rohnan landed at Lyra's farm where it was now raining hard. Dan had already moved the animals into the barn for their own safety. Rohnan could hear the animals panicking inside. Dan must be in the storm cellar due to the incredibly strong winds. Rohnan remained where he was, unaffected by the storm. He endured worst storms on Elpis as part of his training. He turned when he felt Lyra's energy approaching, but not soon enough.

Lyra flew into Rohnan, knocking him into the mud.

"We don't have time for this. You need to get into the storm cellar with your father," Rohnan instructed with urgency. He could endure it, but she couldn't.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Lyra yelled throwing another punch at him, which he easily ducked, being prepared. However, he couldn't move quick enough to dodge the kick to his chest due to the slippery mud. "I'm not the helpless and weak woman you think I am!"

Rohnan used his tail to trip her, causing her to fall flat on her back and in the mud. "I don't think. I know." He used his tail to grab her around her arm and slammed onto the ground. "You can't beat Goku. You couldn't beat the Dark One. You couldn't bring yourself to oppose Beerus and you can't beat me!"

Lyra noticed Rohnan's tail was still around her arm and smiled and remembered what Goku said to her once. _My tail was handy in combat but was my greatest weakness._ She grinned before reaching up and grabbing his tail.

Rohnan immediately fell to his knees in severe agony. Lyra stood up, still holding his tail. "How pathetic. A great Saiyan warrior brought to his knees by a helpless weak girl."

Rohnan tried crawling away to get himself free of her grip but Lyra pulled him back and kicked him in the side, causing him to flip over onto his back. She finally let go of his tail and Rohnan gasped for air to recover. Lyra instantly climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Rohnan's eyes widened from shock. He pushed her away. "My Lady! What are you doing?!"

"Shut up!" Lyra punched him twice in the cheek before forcing herself on him again and kissing him with a desperate hunger.

Rohnan fought the urge to hold her closer. "My Lady…I…you can't…we can't," he said in between Lyra's hungry kisses on his lips.

Finally she stopped and pulled away, her eyes were full of tears. "I…I…I love you."

Rohnan was stunned by Lyra's words and actions, so much that he nearly didn't notice the lightning bolt which he shielded Lyra from with his back. He quickly carried her over to the storm cellar. The storm caused the door to fling open, nearly off the hinges. Rohnan quickly tossed Lyra to Dan before forcing the door closed and holding it down since the lock on the door was damaged too.

Dan looked at Lyra's face and noticed her crying and held her close. "Oh, honey."

Finally, Dan and Lyra left the storm cellar. Rohnan was nowhere to be found.

The storm was the worst they ever had. Their farm and other farms were nearly wiped out. The crops were washed away and the barns and houses were partially destroyed. Bulma, being the richest woman in the world and close friends with Dan and Lyra, helped them get everything fixed. Dan was able to savage what good crops they had, but too much was destroyed.

"We'll rebuild and replant the crops," Dan assured Lyra, putting on a brave face for her sake.

The aid they received from Bulma was a blessing. A group of workers arrived at the house with building material. They repaired the barn and house. Others cleared the fields of the destroyed crops and replanted. Before Dan and Lyra knew it, their home was better than ever. Rohnan was distant so Lyra went to visit Bulma.

"Hi, Lyra," Bulma said cheerfully.

"Hi, Bulma. Thank you again for all your help," Lyra replied.

Bulma laughed, "No problem." Bulma noticed Lyra was looking down and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great," Lyra lied forcing a fake smile.

Bulma arched her eye brow, "Lyra."

"Rohnan has been gone ever since the storm. I tried my telepathy technique that I learned from Master Roshi, but I can't connect with him. He's either too far away or he just doesn't want to talk to me," Lyra replied.

"You haven't heard? Vegeta and Rohnan went with Whis to train on Beerus's world. He trained while out it the storm and came back a mess like usual. They're trying to reach a new level like Goku. That was about six months ago," Bulma explained.

Lyra was surprised. The memory of kissing Rohnan and telling him she loved him flashed in her mind. He face turned red before she freaked out. "Why did I do that?! That was stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Bulma held Lyra's shoulders. "Whoa, calm down! What happened?!"

Lyra buried her face in her hands, breathing quickly. "He said I was weak. I beat him up! I kissed him and told him I loved him! We were out in the storm so he threw me into the storm cellar! Why did I do that?! Why?! That was stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She moved her hands and noticed Bulma starring at her with eyes the size of dinner plates and her mouth hanging open.

"You did what?!"

(A/N: I've been getting notifications of the viewers who are following me and favoriting my fanfic. I'm glad you like it and appreciate your support.)


	12. Frieza's Return

(A/N: I enjoy rereading the previous chapters when not currently working on a new chapter. I am pretty embarrassed with all the mistakes I made: misspelling words, grammar mistakes, writing something that wasn't consistent with the series, etc. Sometimes I think about something else when I'm writing and take makes me mess up sometimes. The Golden Frieza arc will need to be handled the same as Beerus's since they usually last several episodes.)

 _The Arrival of a Knight! Lyra's Royal Heritage!_

Chapter Twelve: Frieza's Return

"You did what?!"

"I know! I know! What do I do, Bulma?!" Lyra asked, but noticed Bulma's shocked face was stuck. "Huh, Bulma?"

Bulma quickly whipped out her phone and quickly called Videl, 18, and Chi Chi on a group call.

Lyra knew Bulma was going to blab to the others, but before she knew it, she was sitting at a table with the others.

"Okay, Lyra," Bulma started, "Repeat what you said."

"I…uhh…kissed Rohnan?" Lyra replied awkwardly having everyone's eyes on her. Everyone freaked out again and barraged her with several questions at once.

"How?! When?!" Bulma demanded to know.

"Did he force himself on you?!" Chi Chi asked.

"What was it like?" Videl asked with a smile.

"Did he rock your world?" 18 asked seductively with her monotone voice.

"How did he react?!" Bulma asked.

Lyra was getting overwhelmed by the numerous questions. "Guy's slow down! One at a time!"

"Come on, Lyra. Spill the beans," Bulma replied.

"Just start at the beginning," Videl encouraged.

"Well, for a while now, I've been having these feelings when I'm around him," Lyra began.

"Uh huh," the others said in unison while smiling and laughed which helped relieve Lyra of her nervousness.

"We had a fight. A bad one. It started to rain. He took off and I went after him. I don't know what came over me. I just kissed him. It was raining hard. The winds were picking up and there was lightning. He threw me into the storm cellar and closed the door behind me. When the storm cleared up, he was gone. Now I know he's been on Beerus's world this whole time. Why did I do it?! He probably doesn't want anything to do with me!"

"Aw. You kissed each other in the rain. How romantic!" Bulma fantasized before getting angry. "Why can't Vegeta ever kiss me like that?!"

"Wow," 18 replied with a slight smile.

"You go, girl!" Chi Chi cheered.

"Why did he leave?" Videl asked.

"I don't know," Lyra looked down at her hands, feeling ashamed.

"Don't beat yourself up, Lyra," Bulma encouraged. "Rohnan is a Saiyan and all they know is fighting and training. You probably just startled him and he didn't know how to react."

"You sure?" Lyra asked, hoping to God that was it.

"Trust me, I've been married to Vegeta for years and I've known Goku for forever. I know how they think," Bulma assured Lyra.

In the months that followed, Gohan was busy being a father. Krillin became a policer officer. Goku learned that Vegeta and Rohnan was on Beerus's world and begged Whis to take him too. Lyra felt compelled to go too. She wanted to see Rohnan again and try to clear things up, but she decided against it, believing she would just make the situation worse than it already was.

She would just have to wait for them to come back home. She dreaded that, having to confront Rohnan. She kept herself busy by doing more on the farm. She continued her training under Master Roshi. Rohnan's words were very hurtful, but whether she liked it or not…they were true. She can't defend herself and needs Rohnan's protection as her knight.

She once asked Goku what he does for training and decided to go off on her own for special training out in the woods. She also learned from Goku how to live off the land. She had to prove herself to Rohnan. She could do it. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. In case someone needed to contact her, she had the phone Bulma gave her for a birthday. She would call her father if she got lonely. She had a special capsule from Bulma that would turn into a small house that provided what she needed for the period she was training.

After three months was training in the woods, Lyra examined herself in the mirror in the capsule house. She was leaner and athletic in her training outfit from Master Roshi, which was similar to Goku's. Her hair got longer. She took a pair of scissors and chopped away at her long white hair. She never liked having long hair. She always felt it got in the way of her training and fighting. She was satisfied with the results of her training. Her moment was interrupted by a call from Bulma. "Frieza is back! Goku, Vegeta and Rohnan aren't here! How fast can you get here?"

"I'm on my way Bulma," Lyra replied, hanging up. She quickly deactivated the capsule, making the house disappear before she flew off.

Whis and Beerus waited while Vegeta, Goku, and Rohnan trained in the pocket dimension of Whis's staff. "I must say, those three have progressed," Whis started off.

"Hmm, indeed," Beerus said from his seat in the tree's shade. "Especially that knight."

"Rohnan? Yes. In fact, unlike Goku and Vegeta, Rohnan has progressed quicker. I assume this has to do with his training as a knight of Pandora. If there was any race more aware of the divine, it was in fact Pandora. However, he seemed distracted this whole time," Whis pointed out.

"Really? How so?"

Whis answered, "I can't be sure, my lord. Although Rohnan progressed quicker, he is behind the other two in terms of strength."

"I see. So tell me Whis. How would you rate them? From strongest to weakest," Beerus asked.

"Hmm. Let me think. Vegeta, Goku and then Rohnan," Whis replied.

"That sounds about right," Beerus muttered before gorging himself on the last box of pizza.

In the dimension, the three Saiyan's trained by sparring with each other. Each able to exchange blows with the other two. "Is that really the best you got," Vegeta mocked Rohnan.

Rohnan struck Vegeta and took over the fight, getting in Goku's way as he beated on Vegeta.

"Hey! Don't leave me out! I want to fight too!"

"That was for Lady Lyra," Rohnan retorted after punching Vegeta in the face and sending him further away. "You do that again, I'll kill you."

Vegeta smiled, "I can't wait."

Rohnan gritted his teeth before stopping. He could sense something. Goku continued fighting with Vegeta. Rohnan focused on whatever he was sensing. It was Lyra. For some reason, she was in distress. Before he could investigate further, all three of them were pulled out of the dimension and back onto Beerus's world.

Rohnan immediately got up and walked away from the group. He tried hard, but for some reason, he couldn't sense Lyra anymore. His eyes widened slightly as he began shaking. He had a bad feeling. Something was wrong back on planet Earth and Lyra was in danger. Behind him, Beerus was losing his cool over them eating his pizza and chased Goku and Vegeta through the woods.

Rohnan tried focusing on Lyra's energy, but couldn't sense it. Whis checked his staff when he noticed he was being contacted. It was Bulma. Something was wrong. Rohnan couldn't understand much of it but understood one thing, Frieza. An overwhelming and unstoppable wave of emotion struck him instantly and caused him to fall to his knees, catching Vegeta's attention.

Rohnan gritted his teeth, his body shook with rage as his fingers tore through the dirt as his hand clenched into fists. A shadow appeared over him and he looked up to see Vegeta towering over him. "Frieza…he destroyed Pandora," Rohnan replied angrily through his teeth.

"He destroyed the Saiyan world as well," Vegeta said, "Focus that rage. Don't let it consume you. If you let it consume you, it'll burn you alive."

Rohnan stood with the group once more as Goku was trying to focus on someone's energy to get them all back via instant transmission.

"Got it! Quick, take my hand!" Goku said.

Disgusted, Vegeta put his hand on Goku's shoulder instead and Rohnan on the other.

The next second, they were on the battlefield with their friends. Goku was able to redirect a blast meant for Gohan just in the nick of time.

Rohnan immediately looked for Lyra and found her on the ground, her body was covered with bruises, and her fighting robe was torn and charred in some spots. She wasn't moving. Rohnan's heart wasn't beating and he couldn't breathe as he approached her. He fell on his knees by her body and held her close. As soon as Rohnan saw Frieza, the emotions came rushing back and he had no control. His Super Saiyan aura enveloped his whole body. "You…"

Frieza noticed the new Saiyan, "And who might you be."

"I'm the Saiyan that's going to kill you," Rohnan said.

Frieza laughed arrogantly, amused by the Saiyan's words.

Lyra woke up and saw Rohnan standing in front of her, facing Frieza.

Lyra tried connecting to Rohnan via her telepath technique but heard Vegeta's thoughts instead. _He won't listen. He's letting his emotions cloud his judgment._

Lyra asked, _What are you saying?_

Vegeta replied, _I know very well what he feels. He'll die if he stays here._

 _What?_

 _Make him leave. Kakarot and I will deal with Frieza and his soldiers. You are his superior, order him to leave or he will die._

"So tell me, little monkey. What's your name? I'd like to know before I vaporize you from existence," Frieza said to Rohnan.

"I am Sir Rohnan, student of Sir Abir and a knight of Pandora," Rohnan exclaimed.

Frieza's eyes widened when he heard the words _Sir Abir_ and _Pandora._ "Now I remember. Yes, I conquered Pandora. Every knight of Pandora fell before me, as all insects must. One knight died defending the queen, but was so pathetic."

Rohnan began stepping forth but stopped when Lyra yelled, "Rohnan! We're going!"

Rohnan look at her as she was getting back up. "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

Lyra bit her lip. She has never seen him act this way before. It was as if being in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for too longer has had a negative effect on him. "Rohnan!"

"HE'S MY KILL! ALL MINE!"

Lyra took a deep breath before yelling, "I am the princess of Pandora and the daughter of Ursa! You will stand down!"

Rohnan kept approaching Frieza, ignoring her. She kept yelling, but her words were muffled by his rage. The only thing he saw was Frieza.

Lyra stood in front of him and embraced him in an attempt to keep him from going forward. "Look at me!" She placed both of her hand on both sides of his face and forced him to look at her. "If you want to go any further, then you'll have to kill me!"

Rohnan's eyes were dead white and his Super Saiyan aura was chaotic and stormy like a violent flame eager to burn everything in its path.

"You're mission is to protect me! In order to get to Frieza, you'll have to kill me! Is that what you want?!" Lyra yelled, her tears flowing down her face.

The rage in Rohnan's face lessened. He turned back to normal and fell to his knees. "I will never harm you, your Majesty, but I must avenge my home…my brothers and sisters…my teacher."

Lyra knelt by him. "They all died honorably in service of Pandora. Don't taint their sacrifice with vengeance. Honor them by living. Leave this place with me. Vegeta said he and Goku will handle that monster. I promise they'll get justice for everyone we've lost."

Rohnan looked up at her. The sorrow left his eyes as he stood up, picking up Lyra and flying off. After a while, they landed at Dan's farm. He was resting in a rocking chair on the porch. Lyra took a senzu bean, her energy returned and her wounds healed instantly. She noticed Rohnan was dirty and guided him inside. Rohnan sat in her father's chair inside while Lyra took a wet rag and wiped his face. Time became blurry, as if he was fading from existence. He shook his head to regain his focus. He stared intently into her bright blue eyes and could feel himself being pulled closer. "My Lady."

Lyra's eyes became locked onto his. "Yes?"

"Lyra…" Rohnan began, but stopped.

"What is it?" Lyra asked, finding herself being drawn closer to him.

Rohnan didn't reply, he just kept inching closer to her and she to him.

Unexpectedly, the Earth quaked violently and large fiery fissures appeared in the ground. The Earth began falling apart and bright light erupted from the fissures everywhere. Without a second thought, out of instinct, Rohnan quickly grabbed Lyra and flew out of the house and as high as he could to escape the planet's explosion to protect Lyra. Once the dust settled, Rohnan, now in Super Saiyan form, turned to Lyra who was gasping for air and her skin was being covered with ice.

"Nooo!" Rohnan yelled after Lyra stopped moving. Rohnan quickly entered Super Saiyan Blue, its aura's warmth shielded Lyra from the cold. He held her face in his hands and pressed his lips against her's, giving her breath.

Suddenly she regained focus, feeling the warmth of Rohnan's embrace and the tenderness of his lips. Lyra was surprised at first. Tears left her eyes as she noticed the planet's explosion behind Rohnan. She held onto Rohnan for comfort as she came to the realization that her father was dead and maybe everyone else. They drifted until they came across the others were being shielded by Whis. Rohnan quickly got Lyra inside the bubble so she could breathe. Lyra gasped for air and Rohnan knelt by her to see if she was all right.

"I'm okay," Lyra said, but she really wasn't. She began crying again. Rohnan held her close and she buried her face in his chest.

Goku blamed himself for Earth's destruction, but Whis mentioned a "do-over." That caught Rohnan's attention. Whis explained, "Three minutes is all I can manage. Are you ready?"

"Goku, please," Bulma begged with teary eyes.

"Do it," Goku replied with a serious scowl.

Time reversed itself and Rohnan and Lyra found themselves back in the house. There was no explosion. "Did they do it?" Lyra asked. Bulma called her and said Goku destroyed Frieza. Lyra rushed out to her dad and hugged him tightly. He was startled but hugged her in return with a loving smile.

Later that evening, Bulma was throughing a celebration at Capsule Corp. Everyone gorged themselves on the barbeque that Bulma provided, but Rohnan stood away from the group. He watched Lyra, thinking about what transpired. Lyra came close to losing her life, he couldn't allow that.

"Why are you all the way over here?" Whis asked.

"Just thinking," Rohnan replied, still watching Lyra.

Whis followed Rohnan's gaze and smiled, "Oh, I see."

"It was way too close. I need to protect her no matter what," Rohnan thought out loud.

"Hmm," Whis agreed.

"Teacher," Rohnan said to Whis, "I humbly request to continue training under you."

"Of course, Rohnan," Whis replied with a smile, "I'm sure Goku and Vegeta will want to as well."

Rohnan's eyes met Lyra's and she smiled. He smiled back but deep down he was lost. He knows very well what he feels for her. However, as a knight of Pandora, he made a vow of chastity. Despite what they feel for each other, they can't be together due to the order practiced by all Pandorans. Knights were considered commoners and members of the royal family can't be with a commoner. Rohnan felt lost between his feelings for Lyra and his duty and oath as a knight of Pandora.

(A/N: I'm sorry I have to rush through story arc's like this. It was the only way to include Lyra and Rohnan in a way that made sense and didn't contradict the original story. The next story arc will be Champa and the tournament between Universes 7 and 6. Not sure how that's going to go since I can't have Rohnan be on the team. During this story arcs, I just have these two characters kind of behind the scenes. Apart of the events but not doing anything too significant that it messes with the story. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I'm not sure of how many arcs there are left. I think three. I don't watch the English subbed version. It messes with me knowing Goku is played by an old Japanese lady.)


	13. The Challenge of Destroyers

_The Arrival of a Knight! Lyra's Royal Heritage!_

Chapter Thirteen: The Challenge of Destroyers

Shortly after the celebration, Vegeta and Goku were eager to return to Beerus's world to continue their training. "Let's go, Whis," Beerus ordered with an obvious hint of crankiness, which was Whis's clue that Beerus needed his nap.

"Very well, my lord," Whis replied. Beerus stood behind Whis and placed his hand on his back. Vegeta and Goku joined them and did the same.

Whis noticed Rohnan standing there. "You coming, Rohnan?"

"Yeah, come on," Goku encouraged, stick his head out from behind Whis's right shoulder.

Rohnan looked from Lyra to them and back.

Lyra looked down before putting on a slight smile and encouraged the Rohnan to go with a gesture with her head.

Rohnan went over to Whis and put his hand on his back. There was a bright light before they vanished.

Lyra looked down again. After Rohnan's kiss, she was eager to talk to him and figure out everything. Things have been…complicated between them ever since the night of the storm. _Complicated_ is actually a pretty generous word. _Chaotic_ might actually do their situation justice.

Everyone went, leaving Bulma and Lyra alone. Bulma noticed Lyra's expression and couldn't help but ask, "Lyra? Are you okay?"

Lyra knew Bulma for years and instantly reacted poorly, giving her away immediately. "Nothing! Nothing happened! No one kissed me!" Lyra immediately regretted those choice of words and covered her mouth and moaned loudly.

"Wait! You mean…Rohnan…?!" Bulma asked before getting excited.

Lyra caved in and nodded. "Okay, bye." Lyra immediately took off and Bulma was yelling for her.

Goku, Vegeta, and Rohnan continued training on Beerus's world. Beerus went back to sleep and was insistent they not wake him up. Otherwise, they would know his wrath. Rohnan was training differently than Vegeta and Goku, by Whis's instruction. Both Whis and Beerus knew that Rohnan was behind the other two and they were confident that this was the best way for Rohnan to train so that he can catch up with the other two.

Whis guided Rohnan to an isolated spot on Beerus's world. Rohnan asked, "Why are we here, Teacher?"

Whis stopped and sighed, "I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore."

Rohnan looked Whis in the eyes as Whis turned to face him and confess, "In your previous training, you have progressed faster than Vegeta and Goku, in terms of energy. However, what you lack, compared to Vegeta and Goku, is strength. I believe this is because of your training on Elpis. You're training was more aerobic, but Vegeta and Goku, focused more on strength."

Rohnan was somewhat confused, "What are you saying?"

Whis explained clearly, "Although you achieved Super Saiyan Blue before the others, Vegeta and Goku are ahead of you in strength."

The memory of Lyra keeping him from facing Frieza flashed in his mind. As if reading Rohnan's mind, "That's right. If you faced Frieza then, you surely would have perished."

Rohnan looked at his hands as Whis finished, "You owe Lady Lyra your life. She saved you from yourself."

Rohnan looked back up at Whis quickly before asking, "What do I need to do to fix this, Teacher?"

"I'm glad you asked. I led us here today for your special training. Vegeta and Goku aren't aware of this area, because they need to focus on their energy rather than strength." Whis led Rohnan to the opening and tapped his staff. Suddenly the gravity in that one spot increased immensely causing Rohnan to fall to the ground.

"What the-" Rohnan said in surprise and struggled. This was somewhat like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but the gravity was greater.

"This area serves as a place where the gravity keeps Beerus's world from moving. Earth orbits with a moon and a sun. But here, Beerus's world is the center of this system. The sun and moons orbit it," Whis explained.

Rohnan continued to struggle in the gravity.

"Tell me something, Rohnan…How did you survive being in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber longer than you should've have? Goku said you should have faded from time and existence, but here you are." Whis asked right outside the area being affected by the gravity.

Rohnan was silent before answering, "I heard my Lady's voice. She said she was right there with me. At first I was lost but her voice guided me back."

Whis smiled, "Then focus on her voice once again. The gravity in this isolated area will increase gradually. Either be stronger than the gravity and stand your ground or the gravity will be your better and crush you without mercy. In order to survive this special training, you must do the same. " Whis walked away to rejoin Vegeta and Goku.

Rohnan's eyes narrowed, he gritted his teeth as he started his struggle to stand, but it seemed impossible. It was as if no matter how much strength he used, the gravity would increase just enough to keep him down. He could feel the gravity's weight. If he didn't do something soon, he wasn't going to make it.

Back on Earth, Lyra was trying to stay busy by working on the farm to avoid Bulma and the others. She never should have told Bulma about Rohnan kissing her. Now Bulma was trying to get her to spill the beans to the others. Apparently women have to talk about the men in their lives. Not that Rohnan was her man, because she wasn't sure yet. She was hoping to have an honest conversation with Rohnan but he returned with Whis. She regretted letting him go, but she didn't want to be that woman who was…needy…clingy…wants to control every aspect of their man's life. The kiss was different than before. It felt more-

"Lyra!" her father yelled. "You've been working hard the past few weeks. Let's take a break and have a picnic while the weather is pleasant."

Lyra didn't have a picnic since before Anna died so she jumped at the opportunity. However, the picnic wasn't what she expected. Dan relaxed on the green grass nearby. Their new dog, Luke, laid next to him. Luke was a gift Lyra gave to her father so that when she wasn't there he wouldn't be alone. Lyra sat with the other ladies on a blanket laid out on the green grass. Lyra just sat there while the others enjoyed some lemonade, vegetables with a cool dip, and a plate of BLTs Dan prepared for them.

Everyone was waiting for the details, so Lyra caved in once more. "I don't see why we have to talk about it. It was just a kiss."

"But Rohnan was the one to kiss YOU," Bulma pointed out and the others got excited.

"Really? This is the first I've heard of it," Dan said from his spot, pretending he wasn't listening.

"Don't you have work to do?!," Lyra replied, not feeling comfortable with discussing intimate details. Especially in front of him.

"Yeah, I guess I better. Come on, Luke." Dan said, getting up and heading to the barn. Luke followed excitedly behind him.

"Was it not good?" 18 asked.

"No, it was good. It was…different," Lyra answered and immediately hated herself by revealing the details. Suddenly everyone was even more interested in hearing more. "Why are you wanting to know about my love lif- PERSONAL life? Do none of you get enough attention from your men?"

"Oh, please! I got Vegeta wrapped around my finger. Plus, I have a child," Bulma bragged.

"I have Krillin and Marion," 18 replied.

"I have Pan," Videl replied, "and Gohan is around more ever since he found out he was going to be a father. He's training with Piccolo though to get back into shape. "

"Oh, please! It's hardly a contest. I have Goku and I have TWO children. Face it, ladies! I win!"

Everyone laughed and Lyra couldn't help but laugh a little too.

"When you said different, different how?" Videl asked and everyone's eyes was on Lyra again.

"Well…" Lyra began.

"Hmm hmm," the others said in unison and smiled.

"When I first kissed Rohnan, he was tensed. I knew I startled him. But the second time…when HE kissed me, it was tender…slow…sincere. I felt like I was melting away as he held me close."

Some of the others groaned from the detail.

"So does that mean, you two are…together now?" Bulma asked.

Lyra looked down, "I don't know. After Goku defeated Frieza, I wanted to know from Rohnan where we stood, but he's been distant ever since Whis did the do-over. He got even more distant by returning to his training on Beerus's world.

"I hear you, honey," Chi Chi replied, "First Goku gets me pregnant with Goten then just leaves."

"Goku DIED fighting Cell," Bulma corrected.

"Oh, excuses. Excuses."

"Just be patient with him," Videl encouraged.

Lyra smiled, "Thanks. This really helped to talk to someone about this. Since Anna died, you are all like the sisters I never had."

"That's what we're here for," Bulma replied, giving her a wink and a thumbs up.

Back on Beerus's world, the three Saiyan's were taking a break and eating.

"You definitely got stronger, Rohnan!" Goku complimented.

Rohnan was surprised by Goku's statement. _Am I really stronger? I couldn't even get on my hands and knees._

"Of course, he a Saiyan, clown," Vegeta retorted.

"Well, I'm a Saiyan too," Goku pointed out.

"You're a baboon, you idiot," Vegeta shot back.

"A Baboon that's stronger than you," Goku taunted.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Vegeta exploded.

Rohnan suddenly stopped eating, remembering Lyra…their kiss. Goku and Vegeta noticed.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"Nothing," Rohnan lied but his red face gave him away.

"Oh, he's thinking about his little princess!" Vegeta mocked.

"Well that's no surprise! Lyra is a great gal," Goku said.

"A strong one at that," Vegeta finished, "Bulma told me ALL about it."

Rohnan was red with embarrassment. "What?! How does she-"

"Here's something you should know," Vegeta replied, "Women talk to each other about everything."

"Everything?" Goku asked, sounding a little worried.

"EVERYTHING," Vegeta answered.

"I kissed her," Rohnan confessed as he looked down at the ground in shame.

There was an awkward moment of silence where Goku stopped chewing and looked at each other.

"AND?" Vegeta asked, "So what? I banged Bulma and we had Trunks."

"I wasn't supposed to," Rohnan clarified. "There is a special order amongst the people of Pandora. I'm a knight. She's royalty. My code of chivalry forbids us from being intimate."

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other again before bursting out laughing. "Oh, Kai. I can't, Vegeta!"

"What a noble knight!" Vegeta mocked Rohnan.

Rohnan didn't appreciate their mocking and laughter.

"Screw your code! Pandora is gone! Frieza is destroyed! What else is holding you back?!" Vegeta demanded.

"I made a vow of chastity, Vegeta," Rohnan replied, slightly angered by their laughter.

"Kakarot, share your INFINITE wisdom with this idiot," Vegeta demanded before taking another bite.

"Stupid vows and rules are like plates and therefore are made to be broken," Goku said.

"It's NOT stupid and it's a vow of honor, which I can't just break, Goku," Rohnan defended himself. Then he was silent. What they said made sense in a way, but he was still lost. "What do I do? Remain true to my word or break it?"

Vegeta and Goku were silent. Goku understood completely, but Vegeta was annoyed by Rohnan super nobleness. He remembered something Bulma shared with him. He tried ignoring her at the time so that he could focus on his training, but what she said and shared it with Rohnan, "Bulma and Lyra have been having talks with the other women. Lyra confessed Rohnan. She has strong feelings for you but is lost as well. Be a man and do something about it!"

"Assert yourself, Lyra. You're the princess," Bulma advised, "He has to obey you, right?"

"Do what she says or she might get scary like Chi Chi," Goku whimpered. "She won't cook you anything and make you sleep outside."

"Just be yourself," Videl advised Lyra. "He'll come to you when he's ready."

"Play hard to get. Stand your ground and don't give her an inch," Vegeta advised before stuffing his face, "Wait until she comes crawling to you on her hands and knees."

"Be seductive. Lure him in with compliments to feed his ego," 18 encouraged and the other ladies strongly agreed.

"Oh, ladies! Have I got a story for you! I once requested Vegeta's aid in opening a jar and told him I needed his STRONG muscles and he totally took the bait. Of course he accidently smashed the jar with his hands then vaporized the kitchen," Bulma shared.

"Gohan responds well when I make him food. A way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Videl shared.

"Okay," Lyra and Rohnan said to their groups.

Whis came up to Goku and Vegeta with big inflatable suits. "Goku. Vegeta. Here is something for you to wear during your next stage of training."

Rohnan continued his training in the area Whis showed him while Vegeta and Goku did one arm handstand pushups while wearing heavy sumo suits. Rohnan was struggling to freely move since the gravity kept increasing. Vegeta and Goku pulled him aside during their previous training and advised not using the Super Saiyan transformation. Would it affect him that bad if he did? Rohnan kept thinking it over.

He was reminded of training he did on Elpis under Sir Abir. The gravity on Elpis was greater than on Pandora. There was a special technique Sir Abir taught him so that he could move better. _That might work._

Rohnan entered Super Saiyan then regathered the energy and kept it contained in his body. Doing so gave him extra strength and energy, but it wasn't enough. _Got to go deeper!_ He entered Super Saiyan 2, it helped more. _More!_ Super Saiyan 3 allowed him to get on one knee. The gravity was like a living thing and was getting stronger to match his strength. None of the energy was escaping his body. He kept it contained, like the way they did in Whis's staff dimension. It was how they achieved Super Saiyan Blue.

Rohnan yelled with defiance, which echoed, as he entered Super Saiyan Blue. Again, the energy remained in his body so his physical appearance remained normal and didn't change. Rohnan strained to stand. Beads of sweat ran down his face as he gritted his teeth. He was finally able to stand but due to the gravity's gradually increasing strength, he was doing all he could do to stand.

Whis was secretly observing in the distance. He smiled. "You finally learned the secret, Rohnan."

Whis went back to Goku and Vegeta who were almost done.

There was a loud explosion in the distance, followed by a stronger explosion. Something was wrong. Rohnan struggled to get to the edge of the area effected by the gravity change so he could investigate immediately.

By the time he arrived, he discovered they had visitors…ones that Beerus and Whis knew all too well. Rohnan paid no attention to the conversation. He was focused on the fact there were now two Destroyers. A threat that couldn't be ignored. He was so focused on Champa and Beerus that he didn't notice Goku asking him something.

"You want to be in the tournament?"

Rohnan thought on it. As a knight, he fights only to protect Pandora and Princess Lyra, not in some fighting tournament. Such things were looked down on by the Twelve. Anyways, Lyra's safety was in jeopardy since there were now two Destroyers. He was too weak before to face Beerus at Bulma's birthday, but he was much stronger now. Ever since then, he has been training in secret to perfect the technique Sir Abir taught him to use as a last resort against a Destroyer. He couldn't allow himself to get distracted by the tournament. He needs to stay alert and ready if Beerus and Champa threatened Lyra's safety. "No," Rohnan said.

"What?!" Goku exclaimed. "You have too! It won't be any fun if you're not in it!"

Vegeta noticed Rohnan watching the two Destroyers with strong intent and didn't argue with Rohnan's wish. "If he doesn't want to, then that leaves more for me."

Champa and Beerus agreed to the tournament and Champa tossed the last egg to Goku who stumbled for it. This amused Champa and he laughed as he left.

To prepare for the upcoming tournament, they all returned to Earth. Whis and Beerus was really only there to test more food. The only fighters on Beerus's team was Goku and Vegeta. They would need more to join in order to compete. Rohnan's mind was focused on the two Destroyers and the potential danger to Lyra.


	14. Runaway Saiyan

(A/N: I'm thinking of doing another fanfic from this universe after I'm done with this one. I need your help to decide whether or not it should be done. The idea is an origin story of Rohnan arriving on Pandora as a Saiyan infant and becoming a knight of Pandora. What do you think? Do you want to see more of Rohnan's past? If not, I'll start on a different story for a different series.)

 _The Arrival of a Knight! Lyra's Royal Heritage!_

Chapter Fourteen: Runaway Saiyan!

The Saiyans' return to home started a series of chaotic events. Piccolo and Gohan were training. Goku and Vegeta were looking for others to join the team. Tien was a no. Yamcha was a no. Buu only agreed after Goku convinced him he could have a wish. Piccolo eventually agreed, succumbing to Goku's begging. Gohan had to pass due to Pan and his busy job. Beerus was planning on recruiting another fighter named Monoka, who he claimed was the strongest fighter he ever faced and Goku the second.

Rohnan felt uneasy being back. His feelings were conflicted. He felt drawn to the princess but the knight inside greatly disapproved. There was a storm inside of him: the desire to do as he desired and the code of the Pandoran Knights.

Rohnan returned to Dan's farm in hopes Lyra wasn't there and he didn't see her there. _Maybe I can get in some extra training._ He channeled his energy, igniting the Super Saiyan Blue aura. He closed his eyes to focus and contain the energy. He has secretly been practicing the technique to kill a Destroyer. Rohnan was deeply concerned after Champa's visit. It was dangerous for Destroyers to be gathered. Rohnan never achieved the state granted by the special technique, but he was closer now than he ever was, due to Whis's training. He could feel the energy's progress as he focused.

Rohnan was startled and lost focus when a hand touched his shoulder. Out of instinct, he quickly turned, slamming the individual on the ground. His eyes and fist glowed a bright blue as he prepared to strike, but instantly stopped when he noticed it was Lyra. His eyes widened.

Lyra was holding onto the hand around her throat. She grunted and forced a smile. "Hey, it's just me. Did I scare you?"

Rohnan immediately let go of her throat and backed away, still horrified at how close he came to hurting her.

Lyra noticed his terrified expression. "Rohnan?"

Rohnan eyes became narrowed, his fist clenched tightly. He was enveloped in his Super Saiyan Blue, forcing Lyra to stay back. There was a bright light and something that sounded like thunder. Lyra looked up and Rohnan was gone.

"Rohnan!"

Rohnan just wanted to get away from her. He kept flying for Dende's Lookout. He couldn't face Lyra now. When he arrived, he was greeted by Mr. Popo. Rohnan thought entering the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for his final time could give him more time to figure out everything. As if reading Rohnan's mind, Mr. Popo intervened, "I'm afraid you can't, Rohnan."

"Why is that?" Rohnan asked, puzzled.

Dende came out and explained, "I don't know how you were able to survive last time. You should have died. Being in the time chamber for as long as you were…You won't be granted access."

Rohnan walked over to the door to test Dende's word's by the guardian's invitation. Just like Dende said, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber wouldn't open to him.

Dende looked genuinely upset, "I'm sorry, Rohnan."

Rohnan was silent, but became startled when he felt Lyra's energy getting closer. He used instant transmission to get to where Goku and Vegeta were. They'd probably be at Bulma's place right now.

Lyra arrived shortly after.

"Lyra, what a surprise. Is there something I can help you with?" Dende greeted.

"I'm looking for Rohnan. Is he here?"

"I'm afraid you just missed him," Mr. Popo answered.

"Oh," Lyra looked down. Her cheeks turned red slightly. _Rohnan…where are you? Why are you being so distant?_ She took a deep breath and put that aside for now. "Okay, thank you. I'll just find Goku and Vegeta. I heard they were recruiting fighters to oppose another universe. Maybe they'll take me."

"Good luck," Dende said as Lyra flew off.

At Bulma's place, Bulma was freaking out about getting the Super Dragon Balls before Beerus could. They had their team, now all they had to do was wait for now.

Lyra entered the room, her eyes meeting Rohnan's. She approached Goku and Vegeta.

"Hi, Lyra," Goku greeted.

"Hi, guys. I heard you were recruiting fighters to fight other warriors from another universe. I would be honored if you would let me join and help."

Suddenly, everyone was uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Lyra asked.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other. Goku made a gesture with his head towards Lyra. Vegeta shook his each. Goku tried again harder. Vegeta exclaimed, "Oh, just tell her!"

"Tell me what?" Lyra asked.

Goku hesitated then explained, "We already got the members we needed for our team. Me, Vegeta, Piccolo, Buu, and Manoka. Rohnan already said we were never to recruit you no matter what."

Lyra instantly shot Rohnan an angry look and Rohnan casually left the room and Lyra followed angrily.

"You idiot!" Vegeta yelled at Goku.

"I'm sorry. It just slipped out," Goku replied, laughing awkwardly.

Out in the hall, Lyra walked after Rohnan, "Rohnan! How could you do that?!"

"You're not ready," Rohnan replied.

"Don't give me that. I have been training too. I'm stronger than I've ever been."

"This Earth is in danger. Champa will have the strongest warriors from his universe. My first and only priority is your safety," Rohnan finished, walking ahead of Lyra.

"What else?"

Rohnan stopped and looked back, "What else what?"

"You know what," Lyra replied firmly.

Rohnan looked down.

Lyra came in front of him. Her hand gently stroke the left side of his face. "Ever since we first kissed, you have been distant. Then after you kissed me, you disappeared for more training on Beerus's world, and you didn't say a word. I don't know what to think. You were all I could think about."

Rohnan avoided looking her in the eye.

Lyra whispered, "Rohnan…kiss me."

Rohnan looked intently in her eyes. Lyra could feel her breathing becoming heavy. "I need to know. Just one kiss."

Their lips got closer, before Rohnan suddenly slammed her into the nearest wall with his hands on her shoulders. Their lips so close. Finally Rohnan said, "It didn't mean anything."

Rohnan backed away, "That 'kiss'? I was trying keep you alive any way I could. You were dying. It was not a kiss. I am beneath you! It meant nothing!"

The hallway was silent. Lyra's eyes began overflowing with tears, which slid down the sides of her face. She was trying so hard to stay strong, but was failing miserably.

Rohnan forced himself to harden his heart to her and her pain, standing there stoically.

Lyra exploded with emotion, punching Rohnan in the face, knocking him into the other side of the hallway. She looked him in the eye before running off, leaving Rohnan alone in the hallway.

(A/N: Sorry it took long to update. I had a busy work schedule the past two weeks and I wasn't exactly sure how to write this chapter until now. I have been watching different anime series. Some were good. Some never should have been made in the first place because of its highly disturbing content. Anyways, there are fanfics I would like to write for some of my favorite anime series like _Fairy Tail_ , _One Punch Man_ , and _One Piece._ What other anime series do you like to watch? Let me know in your reviews and I can check them out and maybe do a fanfic for them if my heart is in it.)


	15. The Universe Between Us

_The Arrival of a Knight! Lyra's Royal Heritage!_

Chapter Fifteen: The Universe between US

Today was the day of the tournament between Universe 7 and Universe 6. Everyone made plans to meet Whis and Beerus at Bulma's place. Lyra should be excited, but her heart was still broken. She laid in her bed staring at the picture she had of her and Rohnan on the small dresser next to her bed.

 _It meant nothing!_

Tears started leaking out again, hearing Rohnan's words again and again. Goku and Vegeta went to into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to squeeze in three years of extra training in three days. Lyra looked at her phone and noticed another missed message from Bulma.

 _Do you want to talk about it?_

Bulma was the only one Lyra could confide in with this kind of stuff, but she couldn't this time. Lyra forced herself to get up, but didn't find Rohnan guarding her door. She went downstairs to find a plate of breakfast for her on the table. Next to it was a note from her dad: _Good morning! Enjoy your breakfast! I'll be gone today to get some work done. Rohnan went somewhere to train, I think. Bulma called and said everyone is meeting Whis at her place to go to the tournament. You should go. Love you._

Rohnan may be able to keep her from entering the tournament, but he can't keep her from going. Lyra ate her breakfast, got ready and headed straight over to Bulma's.

Rohnan sat in meditation, using a technique to watch over Lyra when not around. It was something Whis secretly taught him. By focusing on her energy, Rohnan was able to mentally watch her fly to Bulma's. The image of Lyra faded when Rohnan opened his eyes. "Time to train."

Rohnan became lost in thought and relived a forgotten memory as he starred at the rocky surface he was sitting on in the mountains. Thunder from a coming thunder storm roared in the distance.

Rohnan followed Sir Abir out onto the barren wasteland of Elpis. They came to a stop and Sir Abir turned to face the young Saiyan.

"So…what are we doing, Abir?" Rohnan asked his teacher.

"We aren't going to do anything. You are," Abir replied, with his arms crossed. His famous angry scowl ripped into the child's very soul.

"I…I don't understand."

The Grand Knight began walking back to his ship. "This dwarfe planet will strive to kill you. The severe quakes caused by constant plate movement. The seering heat of the cosmic storms. The absence of any food or water. The natives that deal with trespassers with death. If you can survive for one year, then you will be ready, boy."

The Saiyan child was terrified. "But…how am I going to survive?! Without food or water?!"

Abir stopped, his back still facing Rohnan, his voice became more firmer, "A knight of Pandora can endure all. There is a special technique that all beings in the universe can possess. If you can master it…you can perform at your highest without sleeping for months, without sustenance. Stay alert and you will achieve a state of constant alertness."

Abir continued to his ship. Rohnan protested, but Abir ignored the child's pleads. "The queen commanded me to train you to become a knight of Pandora. Yet you are a Saiyan, an abomination to my people. If this world takes you, then good. Survive and you'll earn my respect!"

Rohnan returned to reality, noticing he was out in a severe rainstorm. He raised his soaked face to the sky as it was lit with lightning. "I hope I made you proud, Abir."

He remembered when Abir returned and began teaching him the special technique…the ability to destroy a Destroyer.

Abir landed in the same spot that he believed he dropped off Rohnan. He wasn't sure. Due to the storms and quakes, Elpis's landscape was constantly changing, making it an impossible environment for anyone to survive in. His heart was heavy. He feared he left that boy to die. That was his intention in the beginning, hating the enemies of Pandora with a vengeance. Now…everything has changed. After Beerus's visit a few years ago, the Queen believed this Saiyan boy was the great warrior that the Destroyer prophesized. Abir only agreed to the queen's request to prove her wrong.

There should be another major quake in a little bit. Just enough time to scout the area for the boy. He stepped over a ridge to find the whole field covered with dead natives. The natives were a parasitic insect species that spawned offspring by the millions. At the center of the field, was the boy but the child was surrounded by a yellow aura.

Abir's eyes widened. _He's achieved the Super Saiyan transformation?! I thought that was just a myth!_ Abir approached Rohnan cautiously, keeping an eye on the dead natives as he got closer. "Rohnan?"

The Saiyan boy turned around to face Abir. His hair was wild and had turned yellow. His eyes were alert, but they were cold…distant…stoic. Those of a perfect soldier. Abir smiled slightly. To become a knight of Pandora, one must be willing to give up one's humanity, to transcend limitations and survive…no matter what. In other words, be willing to do what needed to be done to complete the mission. "Let's go, Rohnan."

Rohnan again returned to reality. The rain and the lightning had lessoned, but the skies were still filled with dark gray clouds. He focused on Lyra's energy to check on her. Everyone was at the place of the tournament. Lyra was sitting next to Bulma. Goku was fighting a warrior who was taller, wore a black outfit and fought with grace. He faded out of the image. It looked like everything was okay so far.

Rohnan had to master the special technique. It never ends well when two destroyers gather in one place. He closed his eyes and began meditating to summon the Super Saiyan Blue energy and then focused to contain it within his body like before. This was when it got hard. He continued to meditate which caused him to remember when Abir began teaching him the special technique which something the Twelve taught all knights in training.

Abir took Rohnan back to Elpis when it aligned with other stars. This alignment had a special effect on Elpis. Cosmic storms and the constant violent quakes would cease for a period. "Why are we here again?" Rohnan asked.

"I'm going to teach you a special technique, which has been a secret since it was created by the founder of the Knights of Pandora," Abir explained.

"Who was that?" Rohnan asked.

Abir stopped, was silent for a few seconds before he turned his head to look at the Saiyan child. "His name was Rohnan."

Rohnan was speechless as Abir began walking away. "You named me after a knight?"

"Not A Knight. THE Knight," Abir corrected and Rohnan ran to catch up with him.

"The technique is to be used only as a last resort and requires a great deal of energy. In fact, very few knights in Pandora's history were able to master it," Abir explained

"Wow, no pressure," Rohnan muttered.

"Indeed," Abir replied, "Let's get started."

Rohnan remained sitting in the cave's opening on the mountaintop, focusing his energy while meditating, trying to contain more and more. Drops of sweat fell from his temple as he struggled to keep that much energy contained. Some extra training in Whis's staff dimension is required in order to master this stage of the technique.

His focus caused the mind sight technique to activate again without him knowing. He could hear Chi Chi screaming Goku's name over and over. _Something wrong! I can't go now…I must master the technique!_

The announcer of the tournament declared a fighter named Hit the winner and announced the next fighter was Beerus's Manaka. Before Rohnan knew it, Manaka was declared the winner, and thus Beerus's team won. However, Champa's rage was loud as he blamed his team for losing, causing Goku and Lyra to step in and oppose Champa verbally, which angered the Destroyer even more. Beerus shrugged off Champa's actions, saying it wasn't Goku's or Lyra's place to question Champa.

Rohnan struggled to contain more and more energy and fighting the incredibly overwhelming urge to intervene for Lyra's sake.

Lyra spoke boldly against Champa which got his attention and angered him greatly. "WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Champa fired a blast at her.

 _LYRA!_

In an instant, Rohnan shielded Lyra from the blast with his own body. The smoke cleared and Rohnan stood. Instead of a Super Saiyan Blue aura, a bright blue flame came off his body and had filled his eyes. The sight of this got Beerus's attention. "No. It can't be."

"HOW DARE YOU! WHAT IS THIS?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Champa demanded from Universe 6's platform.

"A Destroyer's end," Rohnan answered. His voice resonated with incredible power and it sounded like he was speaking in unison with a small crowd of people. Yet, one of those voices stood out to Lord Beerus.

"That voice," he said, his eyes wide with shock.

"Judgement Day has come for you, Destroyer," Rohnan continued, "Are you afraid? You should be."

Everyone was stunned by what they were seeing. Beerus and Champa looked like they have seen a ghost. Rohnan raised his hand and began channeling energy to his open palm, aiming for Champa. Rohnan stopped and looked down at his left when Lyra's hand touched. The strange energy coming off Rohnan struck her unconscious which caused Rohnan to return to normal. He was shocked to see Lyra and fell to his knees by her body.

Rohnan looked up at Goku and noticed he and everyone else were looking at these three mysterious figures. Goku looked down at Rohnan and instructed him, "Take her home. Now. We'll deal with Lyra when we get back."

Rohnan didn't hesitate and used instant transmission to leave, using the strongest energy on Earth as an anchor point.

Dan came back into the house after a long day of working to find the house still be empty. He looked at a family picture he took with his wife, Ann, and Lyra when she was younger. His hand touched the spot where Lyra was. "Come back home safe, my daughter."

"Dan," Rohnan's voice said from behind. Dan turned to find Rohnan standing in the doorway, holding a hurt Lyra in his arms.

The sight horrified Dan. "Lyra…my daughter! What have you done?!"

(A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I was busy with work the past couple of weeks and got off track with updating this fanfic. I was wondering how to type this chapter. Rohnan and Lyra couldn't be involved in the tournament. Rohnan would have just been standing on the side lines with Lyra and that sounded boring. Involving flashbacks from Rohnan's past seemed the best way to go and including Rohnan's new ability to watch over Lyra from afar was relevant since Rohnan and Lyra are having difficulties being around each other. One of the next two chapters will go into depth with Rohnan's Anti-Destroyer transformation and what happened to Lyra.)


	16. Story Update

This story will be rebooted. I had several ideas about going a slightly different path that I think will be better for this story. These ideas came to me while watching the subbed episodes for Dragon Ball: Super. I'm sorry if this announcement upset any of the viewers. If you follow me, I am going to re-upload Rohnan and Lyra's story in a rebooted fan fictional series. By following me, you should see the stories I upload. The first part will be in the _Dragon Ball_ category, the second in the _Dragon Ball: Z_ category, the third in the _Dragon Ball: Super_ category and the final part will cover what happens in the new episodes of Dragon Ball: Super when they are released.

PrecursorCal5


End file.
